El secreto
by naliaseleniti
Summary: Ash no comprendía por qué Misty había decidido viajar de nuevo con él después de tantos años... Todo era muy extraño...Incluso él sospechaba que algo raro ocurría... Y para colmo, no podían dejar de pelear... ¡Más aún que cuando eran niños!
1. prólogo

Prólogo

Que Misty hubiera decidido tan repentinamente volver a viajar con Ash le estaba resultando de lo más contradictorio al chico. No comprendía nada, ya que en más de una ocasión él le había propuesto a su amiga que le acompañase en sus nuevas aventuras, y siempre había recibido una negativa como respuesta. Que si tenía mucho trabajo en el gimnasio, que si sus hermanas la necesitaban, que no soportaría pasar tanto tiempo con él… En fin, todo tipo de excusas…

Y de pronto, ella había preparado su mochila, y justo cuando él partía de Pueblo Paleta hacia su nuevo destino, ella había aparecido junto a él.

Ash no podía negar que aquello le había sorprendido y agradado al mismo tiempo. La echaba de menos, no le importaba reconocerlo… Además, estaba acostumbrado a viajar acompañado, y no le apetecía viajar solo…

Sin embargo, a las dos horas de salir, ambos estaban enfrascados en una de sus absurdas y escandalosas discusiones.

-¿Tenemos que pasar justo por este maldito atajo lleno de horribles bichos?—preguntaba una y otra vez Misty, a voz en grito—¡Ay! Y encima todo lleno de pinchos, me estoy poniendo las piernas hechas un cromo…

-Usa pantalón largo como yo y no te quejes—replicó Ash, harto de las protestas de su amiga.

-Me gusta ir con pantalón corto—dijo ella.

-Pues calla de una vez, por favor—suplicó Ash, tapándose los oídos. Pikachu miraba a ambos alternativamente y reía. Había echado de menos las peleas—Ya falta poco.

-¡Eso has dicho hace media hora!—exclamó Misty, tratando de esquivar los matojos—¡Seguro que nos hemos perdido! ¡Otra vez con tu mal sentido de la orientación!

-¡Maldita sea, calla de una vez!—chilló Ash, volviéndose hacia ella—¿Por qué no te has quedado en tu gimnasio? ¡Aún estás a tiempo de volver!

-¡Pues no me importaría!—gritó Misty, casi con lágrimas en los ojos. Ash bajó la guardia, sorprendido por ver a su amiga tan afectada. ¿Qué le ocurría ahora?—¡Estaría en cualquier sitio mejor que contigo! Pero ya no puedo quedarme en el gimnasio… ¡Y todo por tu culpa!—apretó con furia los puños—¡Por tu culpa!

-¿Por qué me echas la culpa?—le preguntó él, harto—¡No te obligué a venir!

-No, pero si no hubiera sido por... –musitó Misty, sin explicarse en absoluto—¡Maldita sea!

Ash cada vez comprendía menos a su histérica compañera de viajes.

-Estás loca—le escupió él, girándose de nuevo. Continuó caminando, seguido por Pikachu—Pasa de mí y olvídame.

-¡Eso quiero hacer!—gritó ella—En cuanto salgamos de este maldito bosque y lleguemos al puerto nos iremos cada uno por nuestro camino.

-Perfecto—dijo Ash. De verdad lo creía. La odiaba cuando se ponía así.

Prosiguieron el camino en sepulcral silencio.

Misty no podía quitarse de la cabeza en horrible problema en el que Ash la había metido… ¡Y él sin saberlo! Maldito estúpido que nunca se enteraba de nada… ¡Cómo lo odiaba!

Ahora, por su culpa, debía desaparecer durante meses…o años… Y para colmo él se atrevía a reprocharle. Suspiró y continuó andando tras él, como en aquel viaje que iniciaron siete años atrás, cuando no eran más que unos niños. Pero en esta ocasión no permanecería junto a Ash durante tanto tiempo. Viajaría con él hasta el puerto, y en cuanto él tomase el Ferry hacia Makoko, ella se marcharía a Hoenn, por ejemplo. Al menos sabía que allí estaban May y Max… y tal vez pudieran alojarla en su casa durante un tiempo…

Observó a Ash desde atrás y lo odió con toda su alma. Seguía llevando una ridícula gorra de entrenador mediocre, y esos guantes sin dedos pasados de moda… En esos momentos, odiaba todo de él… Incluso su manera de andar, siempre con grandes zancadas y tan seguro de sí mismo… ¡Le hubiera pegado un puñetazo allí mismo!

Ash, por su parte, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Misty desapareciese de su lado. Siempre era tan quisquillosa, tan gruñona, tan insoportable…

Y no lo entendía.

Porque el último mes junto a ella había sido bastante divertido y tranquilo. Tanto Misty como Brock, Tracey, Iris y Cilan se habían quedado en Pueblo Paleta disfrutando de unas merecidas vacaciones. Todos lo habían pasado muy bien. Misty e Iris habían congeniado de lo lindo, ambas riéndose de él en todo momento… Pero de broma, claro… Apenas había habido discusiones o malas caras…

Ash tenía un buen recuerdo… Excepto de aquella noche en la que celebraron esa fiesta loca…

Resopló con fastidio y trató de quitarse de la cabeza los recuerdos de aquella noche de pesadilla…

Brock, Cilan y sus cókteles especiales, cargados de alcohol, y tan dulces que invitaban a repetir una y otra vez…

Iris y sus constantes insinuaciones sobre él y Misty. .

Su confusión y su arrebato celoso, porque la chica no cesaba de charlar con Tracey…

Su creciente estado de embriaguez… Los tragos que bebió Misty también.

Los cuchicheos de los demás.

La habitación de Misty, sus besos, sus ropas en el suelo…

Su locura.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no podía deshacerse de esos horribles sucesos?

Resopló con rabia y aceleró el paso. Quería dejar atrás a esa endiablada pelirroja.

Solo esperaba que el motivo de su decisión de acompañarle de nuevo, no tuviera nada que ver con aquella fatídica noche.

* * *

Como aquí en España ya es dia 28... Felicidades **Andy**! He iniciado un nuevo fic que se me acaba de ocurrir y te lo dedico como regalo de cumple! Espero que te guste!

Y a todos los demás... Espero que disfrutéis de mi nueva historia (y os hayáis repuesto de "El último verano" jejeje)


	2. CAPÍTULO I

_Advertencia: lemon (muy discreto). Si a alguien no le gusta ese tipo de escenas le recomiendo que no lea._

* * *

CAPÍTULO I

Misty extendió el saco de dormir y se acurrucó dentro de él, tapándose la cabeza con los brazos. Notaba la presencia de Ash muy próxima a ella. Escuchaba el sonido de sus zapatillas arrastrándose por el suelo, y más tarde podía intuir como el chico iba apagando la hoguera y organizando sus cosas… Sacaba ropa de la mochila, acariciaba a Pikachu—probablemente sonriendo como un bobo—, se quitaba la gorra, guardaba la cantimplora… ¡Maldito! Solo con el sentido del oído, ella podía saber perfectamente cada una de sus acciones…No lo aguantaba… Era tan simplón y predecible…

Lo conocía tan sumamente bien que siempre sabía lo que quería hacer en cada momento o las absurdas ideas que pasaban por su cabeza…

Siempre.

Excepto aquella noche en la que sus amigos les involucraron en una _divertida_ fiesta. Ésa noche sí que se vio sorprendida por él…

Maldijo el instante en el que accedió a probar ese delicioso y embriagante cóctel fruto de la creatividad culinaria de Cilan y Brock…

_Brock y Cilan habían tramado un retorcido plan para lograr que sus amigos vivieran una de las experiencias más vergonzosas y fatídicas de todas sus vidas. O eso pensó Misty, tras analizar el resultado de beber cinco cóckteles de diversos sabores._

_La muchacha recordaba perfectamente que al principio de la noche, tan solo bebieron un poco y charlaron sobre varios temas. Iris hacía muchos comentarios ofensivos sobre ella y Ash, y Misty sentía ganas de abofetearla. Le caía bien la chiquilla, pero se estaba pasando un poco… Así que ella trataba de distraer la atención charlando con Tracey sobre la cría de los pokémon de agua…_

_Hasta que Ash tuvo aquel mal gesto que les dejó sorprendidos a todos. Se acercó a Misty, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y miró a Tracey frunciendo el ceño._

_-Oye, no la acapares—le espetó Ash, empujando suavemente a Tracey con el brazo. Éste esbozó media sonrisa burlona y no se sintió ofendido—Tú la ves más a menudo que yo, así que ahora quiero hablar con ella yo._

_Misty se dejó guiar por Ash hacia el fondo de la estancia, mientras los demás se reían por lo bajo. Nadie le recriminó a Ash su comportamiento grosero, sino que parecían comprenderlo… Iba completamente ebrio. Misty pensó que entre todos mimaban demasiado a Ash, por ser el pequeño del grupo._

_Pero no era momento de pensar en eso. Estaba muy sorprendida por la acción anterior del chico. Se le había puesto la piel de gallina con tan solo sentir el brazo de Ash sobre sus hombros, y todavía se encontró más turbada cuando ambos se dejaron caer sobre el viejo sofá, y él no retiró su brazo. La miró con una expresión extraña y sonrió con cierta timidez. Ella no sabía ni qué cara poner._

_-Quiero que hoy estés conmigo—le dijo Ash, de forma juguetona. Le retiró un mechón del flequillo que le caía sobre la cara y sonrió de nuevo—Te he echado de menos durante estos cuatro años en los que no has viajado conmigo…_

_-Yo a ti también, Ash—correspondió ella, sin saber de donde había sacado las fuerzas para hablar. Estaba muy nerviosa. Podía notar el aliento de Ash sobre el suyo propio. Aliento a alcohol—Creo que nos estamos pillando un pedo gordo—y ambos se echaron a reír._

_-Si, porque si no fuera borracho no te diría que te he echado de menos—dijo Ash, muerto de la risa._

_Misty hizo una mueca. Era cierto. Ash nunca había mostrado tristeza por no viajar junto a ella, y de hecho, cada vez la comunicación entre ambos era más escasa e intermitente. Aunque el muchacho sí que le había sugerido en más de una ocasión que volviera a viajar con él, ella lo había interpretado como una forma de quedar bien con ella, como por compromiso._

_Pero ahora parecía que hablaba en serio._

_Aunque estaba tan gracioso borracho… Hablaba demasiado alto y ponía caras raras. _

_Ella no pudo evitar echarse a reír de nuevo._

_-¿Te burlas de mí?—protestó Ash, de forma cómica. Misty asintió con la cabeza, y Ash se abalanzó hacia ella para hacerle cosquillas—¡Te vas a enterar!_

_Y entre cosquillas, golpes, patadas y torpes puñetazos… ambos terminaron tumbados completamente, con las narices rozándose sin pudor. _

_Qué sensación tan mágica y agradable…_

_Sus respiraciones estaban muy aceleradas._

_Ash tragó saliva y fijó la mirada en los sonrosados labios de su amiga, que le llamaban a probarlos de forma tentadora… Y como el alcohol tenía aquel efecto de inhibir el control de los impulsos, se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó con la pasión que le caracterizaba para todo cuanto hacía._

_Misty notó cómo el corazón se le paralizaba, completamente sorprendida, pero no evitó el beso, sino que correspondió de igual forma. Había soñado muchas veces con un beso de Ash, y aunque siempre imaginó miles de situaciones más románticas que aquella, no podía evitar sentirse completamente feliz. Extasiada. Alucinada. _

_Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, ya habían pasado varios minutos, y todos sus amigos habían desaparecido misteriosamente…Ambos se incorporaron con cierta zozobra y se miraron, avergonzados._

_-Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir—dijo Ash con torpeza. Todavía sentía el aroma de la muchacha sobre sus labios._

_Misty asintió. No encontraba palabras. ¿Qué demonios acababa de ocurrir? ¿Por qué se habían besado? ¡Y además, de qué forma! No había forma de analizar la situación, ya que ella también iba borracha y no lograba hilar el sentido de los acontecimientos…_

_Todo les daba vueltas a ambos, y a partir de ese momento, los sucesos se tornaron oníricos. _

_Caminaron en silencio por el oscuro pasillo, y cuando llegaron a la habitación de Misty, Ash se abalanzó de nuevo sobre ella y la aprisionó contra la pared._

_Esta vez Misty no perdió el tiempo en sorprenderse, sino que alcanzó los labios de Ash con ansiedad. Él, tras el breve beso, sonrió de forma pícara._

_-No quiero dejarlo aquí—le susurró, hablando con lengua de trapo.._

_Misty se giró un poco y abrió la puerta de su cuarto. Ambos entraron dentro sin hacer ruido y se sentaron sobre la cama. Allí estarían cómodos._

_Más que cómodos._

_Era el escenario ideal para disfrutar el uno del otro, obedeciendo a la tensión sexual que llevaban notando desde que Ash había regresado de su último viaje, una semana atrás. _

_Ash besó con avidez el cuello de Misty, logrando que ella se excitase sin remedio. Los besos se volvieron más fuertes, más locos… La lengua de Ash jugaba con la de Misty, en una batalla campal desencadenada en el interior de sus bocas._

_Ambos tenían el juicio anulado._

_Solo pensaban en recorrer el cuerpo del otro con las manos, acariciar cada poro de su piel…_

_En pocos minutos, ambos estaban tumbados y completamente pegados el uno al otro. Enlazaban las piernas, jugaban con sus lenguas, intercambiaban saliva sin ningún tipo de pudor._

_Ash no tardó en introducir las manos bajo la camiseta de su amiga, para palpar con mayor sensación sus pechos. Ella, lejos de enojarse, sintió un remolino de emociones nuevas en su estómago. No podía controlarse. _

_Enseguida empezó a sobrar la ropa. Y, tras unos veinte minutos de sensuales e improvisados juegos, ambos quedaron desnudos, respirando a un solo ritmo._

_Misty sintió la más absoluta felicidad y excitación al sentir dentro de sí misma el sexo de Ash, algo que jamás podría haber imaginado que llegase a suceder._

_Nunca. _

_No comprendía cómo habían llegado a ese punto. Solo sabía que no quería parar._

_Aquella noche fue la más larga de sus vidas. Porque tras el coito, nuevas risas, y anodinas conversaciones, se sucedió un nuevo encuentro sexual, todavía de mayor intensidad que el primero._

_Misty se sintió afortunada. Lo amaba tanto…_

_Y al día siguiente, el idiota se comportó cómo si no recordase nada. _

_Como un imbécil._

_Aunque ella tampoco hizo nada por sacar el tema a relucir…_

_Y así llevaban más de tres semanas, fingiendo que nada había ocurrido entre ambos…_

-¿Ya te has metido a dormir?—le preguntó Ash, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la muchacha, y dándole suaves patadas con el pie. Ella fingió dormir. ¡Cómo lo odiaba!—¡Eh, contesta! Sé que no estás dormida… Sería la primera vez que te quedas dormida en menos de cinco minutos…

Misty se removió en su saco y le miró con encono.

_Oh, ¿por qué he malgastado mi primera relación sexual con este idiota?_

-Tal vez cuando estoy contigo tardo en dormir porque eres un pesado que no deja de molestarme y de hablar hasta que el _señorito_ queda dormido—protestó ella, escupiendo las palabras—Y luego la que queda desvelada soy yo… Y no me puedo dormir.

Ash esbozó media sonrisa. Podría ser cierto… Además, se le pasó por la cabeza hacer una broma de mal gusto sobre el motivo por el que Misty no dormía bien cuando él estaba presente…

_Puede que prefieras pasarte el rato besándome y echándome un polvo… O más bien dos… Como la otra vez._

Pero prefirió callar. Sabía que no sería buena idea mencionar nada relacionado con _esa_ interminable noche que ambos trataban, en vano, de olvidar.

Así que se tumbó junto a ella y se introdujo en su propio saco. Midió la distancia que separaba los lechos de ambos, y pensó que quizá debía separarse un poco… Pero Pikachu y Marril se habían acomodado ya en la cabecera del saco y no le parecía bien molestarles.

Además no sabía por qué de pronto se preocupaba por la distancia entre sus sacos…Siempre habían dormido cerca el uno del otro. Excepto en sus primeros días como compañeros de viaje… Ash rió al recordar aquellos momentos de discusiones, especialmente el terror de su compañera hacia los pokémon bichos… En aquellos momentos él creyó que se trataba de una chiquilla histérica y cobarde. Lo primero lo seguía pensando. Lo segundo, en absoluto. Misty había resultado ser una de las personas más valientes y decididas que había conocido.

Ash suspiró de felicidad al recordar tantas situaciones en las que Mistty había mostrado su gran valor y coraje… muchas veces para ayudarle a él…

Se volvió hacia ella y se encontró frente a un saco sin cabeza, prácticamente hermético. Solo se le veían unos mechones de cabello naranja que asomaban por la parte de arriba del saco. Misty dormía hecha un ovillo, precisamente como un caterpie.

Ash río de nuevo.

Se encaramó un poco más hacia la chica, para comprobar si realmente estaba dormida, y cambió completamente su expresión cuando escuchó un suave lloriqueo procedente del interior del saco.

-Misty… ¿qué te pasa?—le preguntó el muchacho, preocupado.

Ella no respondió, pero el llanto se incrementó. Ash no sabía qué hacer. Sabía que su amiga era la persona más cabezota que había conocido, así que no serviría de nada insistir… Estaba mostrando una actitud muy extraña últimamente, y él se encontraba completamente contrariado.

Tras unos segundos de cavilación, obedeció a sus más tiernos impulsos y la rodeó con el brazo. Quería trasmitirle su apoyo, fuera lo que fuera…

Pero ella, lejos de agradecer el gesto, le empujó con fuerza y se deshizo de su abrazo.

-Déjame en paz—le espetó.

-¿Pero qué te pasa?—insistió Ash.

-No te vas a callar, ¿verdad?—le gritó ella, sacando la cabeza por fin, y clavándole la mirada.

Ya no lloraba, pero tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ash seguía preocupado.

-No me dirás que no estás teniendo una actitud rara—señaló el chico, empezando a perder la paciencia—Yo estoy siento amable contigo, y tú me tratas como el culo…

-Cállate ya, que me cansas—replicó ella. Se acurrucó de nuevo sobre sí misma y fingió dormir.

Ash le dio la espalda y fijó la vista en un árbol que tenía enfrente. No quería pensar en ella. Pero le había alterado, y pensó que no lograría conciliar el sueño en horas. La maldijo en su interior.

Pasados cinco minutos, ya se había dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos se despertaron con el sol. Pretendían caminar durante todo el día y llegar al puerto por la noche. Se les esperaba una dura jornada.

Durante el desayuno, ninguno hablaba. De vez en cuando ambos se miraban, como esperando que el otro iniciase el diálogo, pero ninguno dio el primer paso.

Mientras empacaban sus pertenencias, Ash observó cómo Misty trataba de escabullirse tras un árbol… Sin comprender qué podría hacer, se acercó a ella con sigilo y descubrió que se estaba poniendo una venda en la mano derecha.

-¿Pero qué te ha pasado?—le preguntó Ash.

Misty dio un respingo, al verse sorprendida.

-¿Ahora me espías?—le increpó ella.

-Deja tu mal genio y dime qué te ha pasado—insistió Ash. Se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano. Misty se sonrojó y se sintió completamente estúpida. El muchacho hizo una mueca al comprobar que su amiga tenía la mano llena de rasguños—¿Qué es esto? ¿Te lo hiciste ayer con los matojos?—Misty negó con la cabeza, y Ash, escudriñando más la mano, se percató de que además tenía un enorme hematoma en un lateral. Estaba muy abultado—¿Qué es esto? ¿Ya lo llevabas ayer?

-Sí, me lo hice anteayer por la noche, pero pensé que no era nada—le explicó la chica, más calmada—Pero se me está hinchando mucho y estoy preocupada…

-En cuanto lleguemos al puerto pasaremos por el centro pokémon—dijo Ash, colocándole la venda con sumo cuidado. Ella se dejó cuidar por primera vez. Ash la miró con ternura—¿Pero me vas a decir cómo te lo hiciste?

Misty negó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño de nuevo. Esperó a que Ash terminase su vendaje y retiró la mano.

-Vamos, termina de meter todo el la mochila y vámonos—dijo ella—Tengo ganas de llegar al puerto y perderte de vista.

Ash la miró con rabia.

-Malagradecida—refunfuñó él—Debería haberte apretado la venda tan fuerte que se te cangrenara la mano.

-¡Imbécil!—le insultó Misty—Hazme un favor y no me hables en lo que queda de día.

-Y tú vete con tus secretos a otra parte—replicó Ash—Que estás inaguantable… ¡Más que de costumbre! ¿Tienes la regla o qué?

Misty le dio una patada a una piedra y estuvo a punto de pegarle un puñetazo a Ash. Aunque se detuvo cuando recordó que estaba lesionada.

-¡Tú si que eres insoportable!—exclamó ella.

Pikachu se interpuso entre ambos y trató de poner paz. Marril lloraba de preocupación. Ambos entrenadores se sintieron culpables por el mal ejemplo que les estaban dando a sus pokémon y decidieron zanjar la discusión.

* * *

_Muy complacida con la buena acogida de la historia! Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo, chico-as!_

_Nota: para los que no sois españoles os pongo el significado de algunas expresiones que no sé si tenéis por vuestras zonas:_

_Tener la regla: tener el periodo, la menstruación…_

_Echar un polvo: mantener relaciones sexuales, dicho de forma vulgar_

_Ir pedo, o pillarse un pedo: emborracharse._

_**Katia**__: me alegra que te haya gustado, y… no te contestaré a tu pregunta jejeje… sigue leyendo y descubrirás qué ocurre con Misty! Gracias por tus reviews también en "Sentimientos enfrenados" _

_**Suki90**__: muchas gracias Suki! Espero que a ti también te haya gustado ;)_

_**Anacoreta**__: muchas gracias, espero que te siga resultando interesante la historia! Gracias!_

_L__**´Fleur Noir**__: muchas gracias por tu apoyo ya desde el primer cap! Espero no decepcionarte a medida que avance la historia! Y ojalá sigas leyendo nuestras locuras aunque ya no escribas sobre poke! Me alegra mucho recibir tus comentarios de apoyo (eso sí, no lo hagas por obligación, si tampoco te apetece leer poke te comprenderé, son etapas!) muchos saludos Sumi!_

_**Mei Daishi**__: ya ves, otra locura por mi parte jejeje… A mí me alegra que hayas reaparecido, y espero que pronto termines tu historia, que está muy interesante! pero no nos hagas sufrir más jejej. Gracias por el apoyo!_

_**Andy Elric:**__ me alegra que te gustase! Lo cierto es que estaba pensando un fic para regalarte, un one-shot, pero de pronto me vino esta idea a la cabeza, y daba para una historia más larga, así que has tenido el privilegio de inspirarme un fic completo jejeje. Espero que guste!_

_**Elphalbalii**__: jajaja bueno espero que ya estés recuperada pues! Espero hacerte reír con este fic, aunque por un momento se pondrá dramático, la tónica general será la comedia (o eso intentaré jejej) espero que te guste y te parezca interesante… y respecto a Misty y Ash… ya ves, han sido un poco locos con su noche de pasión… Y sí, aquí Ash va a sufrir de nuevo jejej, aunque no sé si tanto como en Caminos cruzados… (aunque pensaré en Andy y su everything y me inspiraré…)_

_**Red20**__: como siempre gracias por tus comentarios extensos y analíticos jejej, es una gozada tener lectores tan interesados como tú! Muchas gracias! Ya ves que aquí Ash y Misty no están siendo muy maduros ni responsables, ya veremos qué pasa más adelante… espero que te guste, y que me hagas todas las críticas que te parezca, que así mejoraré como escritora. Gracias!_

_**Mistyket**__: gracias por tu apoyo y tus expectativas en el fic, me alegra que te haya gustado el inicio, espero no decepcionarte! Saludos!_

_._


	3. CAPÍTULO II

CAPÍTULO II

Caminaron durante todo el día, hasta que llegaron al puerto, ya casi al anochecer. Al contrario que la jornada anterior, apenas habían abierto la boca, ni siquiera para insultarse. Cada uno caminaba inmerso en su mundo, reflexionando sobre sus principales preocupaciones.

Únicamente cuando llegaron al puerto, Ash cedió y se dirigió a su compañera de viaje.

-Será mejor que vayamos al centro pokémon a descansar—le dijo, decidiendo por ella. Misty le lanzó una mirada despectiva, que el chico prefirió ignorar. Ya le aburría aquella situación—Seguro que nos dejan dormir allí, y podemos dejar que la enfermera Joy le eche un vistazo a tu mano…

Misty suspiró. No quería reconocerlo, pero lo cierto era que cada vez tenía la mano más hinchada y dolorida. Así que asintió sin mucho convencimiento.

Cuando llegaron al centro pokémon, dejaron a Pikachu y Marril dándose un baño relajante junto con otros pokémon.

-Mi amiga se ha lesionado la mano y me gustaría que pudieras mirar a ver qué le pasa—le pidió Ash ala enfermera Joy—Por favor…

Misty apareció tras el muchacho, completamente muda.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?—le preguntó Joy, dirigiéndose a la chica.

-Nada, me di un golpe—dijo Misty—No sé muy bien cómo…

Ash la miró con recelo. Sospechaba que le ocultaba la verdad.

-¿Me dejas ver?—prosiguió Joy. Misty le tendió la mano tratando de sonreír. Estaba tan cabreada y preocupada que no era capaz de ser amable de forma natural. Joy le quitó la venda e inspeccionó con cuidado la mano—Parece un simple golpe que pasará pronto… Pero quisiera asegurarme… Está feo… Voy a pedirte unas radiografías…

-¿Radiografías?—preguntó Ash, preocupado—¿Puede ser grave?

-No creo, pero prefiero asegurarme—le explicó la enfermera—Quiero descartar una posible rotura de hueso…

-¡Espero que no sea eso!—exclamó Misty.

-De todas formas debiste acudir al médico en cuanto te ocurrió—la reprendió Joy.

-Cuando me levanté por la mañana ayer no estaba tan hinchada y pensé que sería solo el golpe—le explicó Misty—Se ha ido hinchando entre ayer y hoy… Y hemos estado los dos días viajando por el bosque, donde no había ningún hospital.

-Menos mal que tu novio te ha hecho un buen vendaje—dijo Joy, sonriendo y mirando a Ash.

Él sonrió, orgulloso por el halago, y sin reflexionar sobre la relación que había insinuado la enfermera…

-¡No es mi novio!—protestó Misty, roja como un tomate.

-Perdón, no te enfades—se disculpó Joy—Pensé que lo era…

-¡Por suerte no lo soy!—exclamó Ash—Ya ves el genio que tiene… Es inaguantable…

-Anda, cállate, idiota—le insultó Misty—Me voy a hacer la radiografía…

-Sí, pero espera que te haga una receta de una pomada—dijo Joy, escribiendo rápidamente en un pequeño papel—Toma, creo que con esto será suficiente.

-Gracias—dijo la pelirroja, guardando el papel en su bolsillo.

La enfermera le indicó el camino hacia la zona de rayos y caminó hacia allí, algo nerviosa. Últimamente se alteraba por la mínima cuestión.

Ash la siguió.

-Te acompaño—le susurró él, alcanzándola.

Misty frunció el ceño y Ash tuvo que reprimir las ganas de abandonarla ahí mismo. Pero no quería dejarla sola…

Ambos se sentaron en la sala de espera y esperaron a que otra enfermera les diera turno.

-Tendrán que esperar unos veinte minutos—les anunció, justo antes de desaparecer en el interior de la sala de rayos.

Misty resopló con fastidio, y Ash no lo hizo por respeto a su compañera, pero sus tripas hablaron por sí mismas y rugieron con sonoridad.

-Anda, ve a comprar unas hamburguesas—le dijo Misty, sintiendo también el hambre punzante—Y cómprame la pomada que me ha recetado Joy… Mientras, yo esperaré aquí.

-Me parece bien—accedió Ash, poniéndose en pie—Enseguida vuelvo.

-¡Toma la receta!—exclamó Misty, tendiéndole la mano. Ash la cogió—Y dinero…

El muchacho negó con la cabeza y se marchó rápidamente. No pensaba permitir que la chica pagase la pomada y mucho menos la cena. Bastante había tenido que soportar dos días enteros con esa mano hinchada…

Misty agradeció la generosidad de Ash y sonrió levemente, mientras recostaba la cabeza en la pared. Ese tonto nunca cambiaría…

Al cabo de quince minutos, empezó a aburrirse y se puso en pie, para leer los múltiples carteles que estaban colgados en las paredes…

_Prohibido fumar._

_No olvide desconectar el teléfono móvil._

_Done sangre, por favor._

De pronto, reparó en un cartel que le dejó estática. Completamente asustada. Se trataba de la advertencia que parecía justo delante de la puerta de la sala de Rayos.

Se quedó mirándolo fijamente, son el corazón latiéndole a mil revoluciones.

-¡Ya estoy aquí, Misty!—exclamó Ash, sonriendo.

Misty sintió cómo el corazón se le salía del sobresalto, y miró al chico con verdadero terror.

-¿Qué pasa?—le preguntó Ash. Venía cargado con dos bolsas llenas de comida.

-Nada, me has asustado—dijo ella, suspirando.

-Así tendrás la conciencia—se burló Ash. Ella hizo una mueca—¿Ya está la radiografía?

-Sí, ya me la han hecho—mintió Misty—Y está todo bien. Vamos a cenar.

-¡Genial, me alegro que no sea nada!—exclamó Ash. Sacó la pomada del bolsillo y se la tendió—Entonces con esto será suficiente, ¿no?

Misty asintió con poco convencimiento.

Se quedaron sentados en un banco del parque para devorar las hamburguesas y patatas que Ash había comprado. Apenas abrieron la boca.

Después de la copiosa cena, regresaron al centro pokémon para dormir. Había sido un día muy duro.

-No olvides darte la pomada—le recordó Ash, mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama.

-Sí, ahora me la pongo—dijo ella, sorprendida de lo atento que podía ser Ash en ocasiones. Se sentó en su cama y trató de quitarse la venda. Como tenía dificultad para hacerlo con una sola mano, Marril trató de ayudarla. Sin embargo, el pokémon tenía las manos demasiado grandes. Y ella no pensaba pedirle ayuda a ese tonto que tenía al lado. Sin embargo, él se ladeó para mirarla y descubrió su apuro, así que, sin decir nada, se levantó y se acercó a ella para aflojarle la venda. Misty se sonrojó, todavía más cuando Ash le extendió la pomada sobre el hematoma—Gracias.

El chico esbozó media sonrisa y regresó a su cama para tumbarse de nuevo. Pikachu le imitó.

_Al menos me ha dado las gracias… Se va ablandando…_

-¡Estoy muerto!—exclamó Ash, suspirando.

-Los años, que no perdonan—le espetó Misty, riéndose—Te haces viejo…

Ash no protestó por la broma. Le gustaba ver que la chica recuperase parte de su sentido del humor, aunque ello implicase mofarse de él.

-Tú más—replicó Ash, sacándole la lengua—En dos meses cumples los dieciocho…

-¡Y tú poco después!—protestó Misty—Sólo eres unos meses más joven…

-Lo suficiente para estar mucho mejor físicamente que tú—se burló Ash.

Misty le arrojó un cojín con fuerza, que le cayó en medio de la cara. Ambos se echaron a reír.

Luego se quedaron en silencio de nuevo.

-¿Seguro que quieres marcharte a Hoenn?—le preguntó Ash. Más bien parecía una súplica. Misty le clavó los ojos. En el fondo no era lo que deseaba—¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo a Makoko? Lo pasaremos bien, será como en los viejos tiempos…

-Ya nada será como en los viejos tiempos—sentenció Misty, acurrucándose bajo sus sábanas.

Ash esperó que la chica añadiera algo más, pero ya no hubo más plática. El silencio reinó a partir de ese momento, y Ash se dio por vencido. Apagó la luz y se recostó junto a Pikachu.

Por unos instantes había vuelto a ver a la Misty de antes… Pero de nuevo se había cerrado en banda. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Y por qué le culpaba a él?

Ash suspiró con agonía. Jamás había dedicado tantos pensamientos a algo que no se tratase de un pokémon o una batalla. Pero aquella desazón le estaba matando por dentro…

_Será por esa noche… Será porque no hemos hablado sobre lo ocurrido… Quizá ella espere una explicación, pero no la hay… Quizá ella creyó que después de eso yo le pediría que fuera mi novia o algo parecido…_

Ash tembló con tan solo pensarlo. Realmente le daba escalofríos la posibilidad de tener novia. Y mucho más que fuera Misty… Estaba loca.

Pero también tan increíblemente atractiva cuando la vio de nuevo tras regresar de su último viaje. Tan sonriente, tan sexy… ¿Misty… sexy? Aquellas palabras no podían ir juntas… pero no lograba quitárselas de la cabeza.

Hasta que ocurrió lo que tuvo que ocurrir.

_Ash se encontraba tan borracho que apenas podía razonar. Solo sabía que odiaba la manera que tenía Tracey de acercarse a su Misty. Ella tenía que hacerle caso solo a él, que para eso era el recién llegado. Por ello se vio en la obligación moral de interrumpir su conversación y llevarse a la chica lejos._

_Y en cuanto ella le tocó por primera vez, jugando, sintió los escalofríos de placer recorrer su piel. La besó. Caminaron hacia su habitación, se tumbaron en la cama y se entregaron el uno al otro como locos. _

_Fuera la ropa. Descontrol a tope._

_Fue la sensación más increíble de su vida. _

_Y no recordaba nada más. _

_Excepto haberse levantado junto a ella, desnudo, y haber salido corriendo, antes de que Delia pudiera entrar en la habitación y descubrirles._

Ash lamentaba que aquel suceso hubiera estropeado su relación. Sobre todo porque estando tan ebrio, ni siquiera tenía recuerdos sobre todo lo que pudo haber sentido…

Miró de nuevo a Misty. No quería que se marchase.

Tenía que hacer algo.

Se acercó lentamente a ella y comprobó que por primera vez, se había dormido antes que él.

Debía estar cansada…

Y entonces una idea, ruin y malvada, pasó por su mente. Debía hacer cualquier cosa para que Misty siguiera viajando con él.

Al día siguiente, ambos se dirigieron hacia la estación intermodal. Ash pretendía sacar un billete para el ferry que le conduciría hasta el puerto de Makoko. Y Misty quería tomar un dirigible hacia Hoenn.

Se detuvieron en la entrada de la estación y se miraron con cierto estupor.

Era la hora.

Ash sintió un nudo en el estómago. Misty parecía muy decidida. Tenía el ceño fruncido, y cuando el chico se dio cuenta, ella ya caminaba hacia la taquilla para sacar su billete.

Ash aguardó un poco, unos metros más atrás, esperando la reacción de la chica al encontrarse la cartera… vacía.

-¡Maldita sea, mi dinero!—exclamó Misty, rebuscando su dinero en la cartera. Miró hacia Ash, asustada. Él puso cara de no comprender—¡Me han robado!

-¿Qué dices, en serio?—preguntó Ash, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Sí, estoy segura que dejé el dinero aquí—dijo ella, nerviosa—Y no hay nada… quizá me lo hayan quitado cuando estuvimos en el hospital… o …

-O se lo ha comido un caterpie—señaló Ash, riéndose. Misty le clavó una mirada furiosa. No era momento de bromear—Bueno, no te enfades… Voy a ver si tengo dinero para prestarte… ¿Cuánto necesitas?

-El viaje son veinte yenes—musitó Misty, al borde del llanto. Últimamente todo le salía mal—Y sale dentro de quince minutos…

Ash buscó en sus bolsillos. Al poco rato, sacó veinte yenes y se los mostró.

-Es lo único que tengo—dijo él—Y diez son para mi viaje en ferry… ¡Vaya si es caro el dirigible!

-Lo sé, pero por eso había cogido más de cincuenta yenes, para el viaje y para lo que viniera después—sollozó ella, sin poder creer aún que su dinero se hubiera esfumado.

La chica se sentó en un banco y se sujetó la cabeza con las manos. Estaba desesperada.

-¿Y ahora qué hago?—preguntó, casi de forma retórica.

Ash se acercó con lentitud a ella y se sentó a su lado. Sonrió levemente.

-Puedes venir conmigo—le sugirió él. Misty le miró con sorpresa—Tengo justo para tu billete y para el mío…

Misty analizó por unos segundos la situación. ¿Por qué Ash tenía que ser tan asquerosamente bueno y generoso siempre?

Y no había nada más tentador y atrayente que viajar con él de nuevo. ¡Cuántas veces lo había deseado! Pero no era el momento. Su turno de jugar había terminado para siempre… Ahora solo podía desaparecer.

-¿Qué me dices, Misty?—insistió Ash—Aunque como dijiste… los viejos tiempos no volverán nunca… pero pueden venir tiempos mejores…

Misty le miró con incredulidad.

_O mucho peores. _

Ella comprendió que no podía seguir escuchando a Ash o terminaría cediendo…

Debía recordarse a sí misma que si estaba metida en un problema tan enorme, era culpa de Ash.

Tenía que odiarlo.

-¡Maldita sea, no lo entiendes!—gritó Misty, poniéndose en pie y quitándose las lágrimas a manotazos—No quiero viajar más contigo. ¡Te odio!

La chica salió corriendo hacia ninguna parte, y Ash no dudó en seguirla. El muchacho detestaba su comportamiento, pero no podía fingir que nada ocurría. Misty le odiaba por alguna razón concreta, y quería descubrirlo. La chica siempre había tenido un gran temperamento, y a menudo le trataba mal, pero no hasta ese punto tan necio y exagerado.

Algo más ocurría.

Y tenía que averiguarlo.

No tardó en alcanzarla y sujetarla por un brazo. Ella detuvo su carrera y le miró con una mezcla de tristeza y desesperación.

-¿Se puede saber qué cojones te ocurre?—preguntó Ash, gritando también—Ya estoy harto. Dime de una vez qué pasa contigo, y si de verdad tengo yo la culpa de todos tus males, quiero saberlo…

Misty le hubiera escupido todo lo que llevaba dentro, pero se contuvo. No quería confesarle el motivo de su rabia. Era algo que le avergonzaba tanto que no se veía con fuerzas de compartirlo con nadie.

Tan solo le miró con los ojos vidriosos y perdidos.

Ash sintió la confusión de su amiga. Algo le ocurría. Algo importante.

-Misty, no quiero seguir peleando—le susurró él, acercándose un poco. Ella se sonrojó—De verdad… Solo quiero viajar contigo y ver una nueva región. Eres mi mejor amiga desde hace tiempo, y hemos estado mucho tiempo sin vernos… ¿Es que tú no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo? –ella tragó saliva y sintió el cariño que Ash le pretendía trasmitir—Dices que tengo la culpa de tus problemas… Pero si no me dices qué he hecho no puedo ayudarte…

-Es que no quiero que me ayudes—replicó Misty.

-Pues yo quiero ayudarte—insistió Ash, cruzándose de brazos—Y si de verdad tengo la culpa, intentaré remediarlo y por supuesto ayudarte…

Misty rompió a llorar nuevamente. Temblaba con tan solo pensar en todo cuanto se le venía encima.

Ash no comprendía nada.

Se acercó todavía más a ella y le puso las manos sobre sus hombros, mirándola directamente a los ojos, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Misty sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo con aquella mirada tan afectuosa y sincera. Ash realmente quería ayudarla… Parecía mucho más maduro que nunca.

Y ella estaba completamente sola. Tal vez debía explicarle todo y contar con él… Tenía tanto miedo en esos momentos, que en el fondo, deseaba que Ash estuviera a su lado para ayudarla a su manera… No importaba cómo lo hiciera, pero realmente prefería eso que quedarse sola.

-Vale, iré—accedió finalmente.

Ash hizo un gesto de alegría con el brazo, completamente infantil, y saltó varios metros del suelo, eufórico. Misty se arrepintió de haber pensado que él estuviera madurando… Aunque era cierto que en esos momentos era el único en quién podía confiar.

-Voy contigo—repitió ella, con un hilo de voz—Pero de advierto que tengo un problema muy gordo.

-Para eso están los amigos, para ayudarse—dijo Ash, sin dejar de sonreír. Había conseguido lo que deseaba y lo demás no le importaba—Pero me tienes que decir qué es.

-Te lo diré pronto, Ash, pero ahora no—dijo Misty—Solo te pido que por favor no me dejes tirada cuando te lo cuente. Si voy contigo es porque de verdad confío en ti…

-Me ofendes, Misty—protestó Ash—Jamás te dejaría tirada.

-Pero el problema es muy gordo—insistió ella.

Ash le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros y la hizo caminar de vuelta a la estación. A Misty le turbaba tanta amabilidad… No recordaba a Ash de esa forma…

-Vamos o perderemos el ferry—dijo la chica, mirando la hora en su reloj—¿Cuándo salía?

-A las diez—dijo Ash.

-¡Pues quedan tres minutos!—exclamó Misty, preocupada.

Ash la tomó de la muñeca para mirar su reloj, como si no se lo creyera, y salió corriendo, seguido de la muchacha.

Ambos corrieron a toda velocidad, lanzando maldiciones, pero cuando llegaron a de nuevo al puerto, se encontraron con una escena de lo más lamentable.

El ferry estaba partiendo ya, y se alejaba lentamente de la zona de embarque. Los dos muchachos se detuvieron, exhaustos, en el borde del embarcadero, contemplando, con desolación, cómo el barco se veía cada vez más pequeño…

-¡Mierda, esto no habría ocurrido si no te hubieras puesto como una loca!—le gritó Ash.

Misty no se defendió esa vez, ya que se sentía culpable. Agachó la cabeza y se disculpó, algo que sorprendió a Ash.

-Lo siento, de verdad—se lamentó ella—Pero tampoco me dijiste cuándo salía el ferry… Si lo hubiera tenido claro yo, no se nos habría escapado…

-Pues la cosa es que se ha ido—replicó Ash, molesto.

-¿Cuándo sale el siguiente?—preguntó Misty.

-Dentro de tres días—dijo Ash, bufando.

En ese momento, una extraña pareja se acercó a ellos, haciendo mucho escándalo. Se trataba de un hombre y una mujer de mediana estatura, vestidos de manera extravagante y con pelucas de colores.

Les saludaron con énfasis y les colocaron un collar de flores a cada uno, alrededor del cuello. Ellos miraban estupefactos. Aquella situación les resultaba familiar…Pikachu y Marril se acercaron a olfatearl a los desconocidos, algo recelosos.

-¡Felicidades!—exclamó la mujer, sonriendo—¡Habéis sido elegidos para probar el Atlantis en una travesía de placer!

-¿Cómo dice?—preguntó Misty balbuceando.

-El Atlantis es la embarcación más majestuosa que se ha construido nunca—explicó el hombre, con orgullo—Solo los más prestigiosos pasajeros han podido pagar un pasaje en primera clase. Pero estamos regalando billetes para viajar en segunda clase, ya que todavía nos quedan unos camarotes libres…

-¡Y habéis sido los afortunados!—añadió la mujer.

Misty todavía estaba estupefacta; no sabía qué decir ni qué creer. Ash le tocó el hombro con la mano y le indicó que mirase hacia el otro lado del puerto, unos metros a la derecha.

-Debe referirse a ese barco—señaló el muchacho, con la boca abierta.

Misty miró hacia allí y se quedó maravillada ante un majestuoso trasatlántico que estaba a punto de desembarcar. Se trataba de un enorme y lujoso barco, el más grande que había visto nunca. Había estado tan preocupada por sus propios problemas, que no había reparado en él hasta ese momento.

-¡Es impresionante!—exclamó ella.

-Pues ahora podéis viajar en él—dijo el hombre, muy amable—¿No pensaréis rechazar nuestras invitación?

-Claro que no, muchas gracias—accedió Ash, sin pensárselo.

-¿Pero a dónde se dirige?—preguntó Misty, todavía anonadada.

-A Makoko—respondió la mujer.

-¡En serio, es ahí dónde vamos nosotros!—exclamó Ash, saltando de alegría. Marril también brincaba con emoción.

Misty miró a Pikachu, quien tampoco estaba muy convencido. Temían que se tratase de un timo. Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

Pero Ash y Marril ya corrían hacia allí.

-¡Vamos, o lo perderemos también!—les gritó Ash.

Misty lanzó un resoplido, y Pikachu le tocó la pierna con su patita.

-Bueno, no vamos a dejar que se vayan ellos solos—dijo la chica.

-¡Pika-pi!—exclamó Pikachu, sonriendo—¡Piii!

Así que ambos salieron corriendo también. No podían perder esa oportunidad que el destino les había brindado.

Era extraño, pero cuántas de sus aventuras de antaño habían comenzado también así…

Y en algún momento, deberían empezar a tener suerte.

O eso pensó Misty.

* * *

_Bien, sé que el nombre del barco no es muy original, pero me gustó. Respecto al capítulo, sé que ha habido mucho drama al principio y una situación cómica al final… Ok, los que me léeis habitualmente sabéis que es mi manera de relatar… adoro el drama y la comedia, por lo tanto creo que mi estilo es la tragicomedia jejeje. _

_Espero que os haya gustado!_

_Y muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios! Os contesto uno a uno:_

_**AquaticWhisper**__: pues como ves todavía no se sabe qué le ha pasado a Misty… creo que en el siguiente capi se desvelará todo el misterio, hasta entonces, a esperar. Gracias por tu review, me alegra que hayas empezado a leer mis fics _

_**Katia:**__ eso pretendía, que os pareciera algo misterioso y que os confundiera… Me alegro que te guste mi nueva historia. Muchas gracias! Saludos Katia!_

_**Dark rakzo**__: todavía no se resuelve el misterio jejej, pero creo que el próximo capi ya se revelarán muchas cosas! Gracias por dejar comentario, muy amable! Saludos!_

_**Red20**__: ves que tenías razón como siempre, y al final Misty no se ha separado de Ash, se han quedado juntos, sobre todo porque ella quiere seguir con él pese a decir que no. Y respecto al secreto todavía no se sabe exactamente qué pasa, pero supongo que ya lo sospecháis todos jaja, com bien dices, he ido dejando muchas pistas por ahí. Espero no decepcionarte con la historia y que te siga resultando interesante. Y me alegra que ya supieras el significado de los términos, pero he preferido explicarlos por si acaso alguien no lo comprendía bien. saludos Red!_

_**L´Fleur Noir:**__ bueno, supongo que cada vez estarás más convencida de lo que está ocurriendo aquí! Y me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, la verdad que me gusta hacer que ya son un poco más adultos, pero con sus niñerias e inmadurez de siempre, esa inmadurez característica de ellos, especialmente durante sus peleas jeje. Eso no variará en todo el fic, y pasaremos del drama a la comedia continuamente. Así que fics de Harry Potter? Jejejeje, yo también he leído alguno… ;) Bueno, vamos hablando, y como siempre un placer tener un review tuyo. Espero no decepcionarte con la historia. Muchos saludos!_

_**Anacoreta**__: jajajaja me reí con tu comentario! Bueno, cierto… tienes razón, ya veremos qué pasa! Espero que te haya gustado el capi y no decepcionarte con la historia! Saludos!_

_**Lola S. Austen**__: muchas gracias por el review, espero que te siga gustando la historia. Aunque todavía no se sepa nada del misterio… seguramente en el siguiente capi se desvele toda la verdad del asunto… Ya sé que pelean mucho y muy serio, pero es que ellos son así, y aunque crezcan siguen con sus discusiones, ya sea por una tontería o por algo serio como lo que tiene Misty entre manos… Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capi, y que actualices pronto tú también! _

_**Elphie**__: has visto que no he tardado mucho en actualizar… (y eso que tenía mi examen de inglés, y la semana que viene el próximo… aaarg qué asco…) . espero que te haya gustado el capi, aunque todavía no se sabe nada sobre lo que le ha ocurrido a Misty, y sobre quién le ha maltratado! Probablemente en el sigiente se desvele todo el misterio. Gracias por el review!_

_**Andy**__: obvio que no te voy a decir nada ;) es más, en este capi todavía no se ha desvelado la verdad jejeje, aunque imagino que ya tenéis grandes sospechas sobre todo el misterio! Y sí, dos veces… jajaja, es que se tenían muchas ganas… Bueno, cuando escribí esa parte estaba en pleno subidón de la satoshitis así que no es mi culpa XD. Bueno, espero que te siga gustando la historia, y que actualices pronto las tuyas! Saludos Andy!_


	4. CAPÍTULO III

CAPÍTULO III

Tal y como parecía desde fuera, el Atlantis era un barco majestuoso. Ash y Misty contemplaron todo con gran admiración. Durante sus travesías, habían viajado en muchos barcos, pero aquel era espectacular. El diseño era imponente, la decoración, los pequeños detalles… Ambos habían dejado su equipaje en el camarote y habían salido a pasear por la cubierta, para inspeccionar cada rincón. Mientras, sus pokémon disfrutaban de su estancia en una sala dispuesta para ellos, donde tenían a su disposición todo tipo de atenciones.

-¡Es increíble!—exclamó Misty, observando con admiración cuanto había a su alrededor.

-¿Ya se te han ido las dudas acerca del barco?—le preguntó Ash, dándole un codazo. Ella le miró con una sonrisa. No quería, pero… Aquel trasatlántico la había enamorado—Es una pasada, reconócelo… Nunca habías imaginado estar en un lugar así… ¡Parecemos reyes!

Misty se echó a reír. Era cierto. Desde que había puesto un pie en el Atlantis, había sentido que entraba en un universo paralelo. Incuso había logrado pensar en otras cosas que no fueran sus horribles problemas…

Ambos se sonrieron y continuaron caminando, hasta llegar a la cafetería de cubierta. Varios pasajeros comían y bebían sentados en sendas mesas, todo arreglado cuidadosamente.

Llamaba la atención la cantidad de servicio que había contratado. Constantemente se veían ir y venir camareros con bandejas en la mano, ofreciéndoles algo de comer o beber. Ellos no perdieron el tiempo y tomaron un vaso de zumo y varios canapés. También había champán, pero eso no quisieron ni probarlo… Ya habían tenido una mala experiencia con el alcohol…

Así que sentaron en unas tumbonas muy cómodas y se dedicaron a desconectar de todo cuanto les rodeaba…

Ash observó cómo Misty se colocaba sus gafas de sol y no pudo evitar encontrarla irremediablemente atractiva…

_¡Maldición, otra vez! Pero si ahora no voy borracho…_

Metió la nariz en su vaso de zumo y lo olisqueó para comprobar que no contenía alcohol…

-Tío… ¿qué haces?—le preguntó Misty, riéndose.

Ash se echó a reír también y se rascó la cabeza.

-Trataba de saber si era un zumo natural o no—mintió él, con torpeza.

-Obvio que es natural—replicó Misty, con su habitual prepotencia. Siempre tenía que saberlo todo—Se trata de un barco de lujo, y todo es de lujo… Incluso el zumo.

-Ya… bueno… quería saber si tenía pepitas—prosiguió Ash. Misty no le contestó, y el chico se quedó en silencio. Su conversación era demasiado absurda. Probablemente ella pensaría que era tonto. Se incorporó un poco y la miró con una sonrisa—¿Qué tal llevas la mano?

Misty ensombreció el semblante al recordar aquello. De pronto Ash la había regresado a la realidad.

-Mejor—dijo secamente—Ya mucho menos hinchada…

-La pomada te está haciendo bien—añadió Ash, tomando la mano de la chica y observándola con atención. Ella contuvo la respiración. El contacto y la cercanía de Ash la volvían loca—Menos mal que me hiciste caso y se lo dijimos a la enfermera Joy…

-Sí—musitó Misty, deseando cambiar de tema.

Ambos quedaron en silencio sin saber muy bien cómo continuar la conversación.

De pronto pasó un camarero con una bandeja llena de nuevos canapés, y Ash le llamó con un silbido. Misty cerró los ojos, avergonzada por los malos modales de su amigo…

-¡Ey, unos canapés, por favor!—exclamó Ash, poniéndose en pie y acercándose al camarero. El hombre sonrió y se detuvo, para que el muchacho pudiera servirse—Gracias—Ash mostró una enorme sonrisa, tras tomar dos de los canapés más grandes que vio—¿Quieres, Misty?

Ella asintió, todavía avergonzada.

-Bien, píllame uno—dijo. Se levantó las gafas para mirar bien los canapés que había sobre la bandeja, y le parecieron muy apetitosos—¡O dos!

Ash se echó a reír y cogió todos los canapés que podían albergar sus manos. El camarero se retiró, divertido, a reponer su bandeja, que ahora estaba vacía.

Ash regresó junto a Misty y ambos se dedicaron a saborear aquellos exquisitos manjares.

Tras aquel atracón de canapés, ambos decidieron continuar su paseo por el barco, para poder admirar aquella belleza. Parecía que, conforme avanzaba la mañana, sus conversaciones eran más distendidas, y las discusiones se fueron reduciendo poco a poco.

A la hora de la comida, recogieron a sus pokémon y se dirigieron al restaurante, donde también se pusieron las botas de comer. Ambos consideraban que era lo mejor que les había pasado nunca.

Por la tarde, dejaron de nuevo a Pikachu y Marril jugando en el parque de pokémon, ya que ambos habían hecho muchos amigos y lo estaban pasando realmente bien. Se trataba de un barco ideado especialmente para pasajeros con pokémon, para que todos pudieran disfrutar de las diferentes atracciones.

A Ash le pareció extraño encontrarse de nuevo con Misty paseando por la cubierta del barco. Parecían buenos amigos, o incluso algo más… La mayoría de personas con las que se cruzaban, eran parejas consolidadas, que se hacían carantoñas o caminaban tomados de la mano… Ellos dos, sin embargo, andaban separados por una prudente distancia, aunque continuamente charlaban de forma animada, e intercambiaban miradas afectuosas. Se trataba de una situación muy extraña, pero él debía reconocer que, junto a esa loca se sentía muy feliz… Más que feliz, exaltado, eufórico…

Y ella también parecía contenta. Lucía una sonrisa deslumbrante, que Ash no había podido apreciar en los últimos días. Le gustaba verla más animada.

Ambos caminaban con extrema lentitud, observando todo cuanto les rodeaba, y burlándose de los elegantes y sofisticados modelitos que lucían algunas mujeres de primera clase. Parecían sacados de una película.

Cada doscientos metros, había un escenario con música diferente, donde la gente bailaba sin ningún pudor. Ellos estuvieron riéndose de todos… Aunque en el último escenario, la música sonaba muy romántica, y alguna ridícula neurona del cerebro de Misty imaginó que ella bailaba pegada a Ash, como las parejas que había podido observar…

_No tengo que hacerme ilusiones de este tipo… Soy una estúpida_.

Trató de quitarse esos absurdos pensamientos de la cabeza, y decidió continuar el camino. Ash la siguió.

Cuando llegaron a la proa, Misty se detuvo y se giró hacia el muchacho.

-Se acabó el camino—dijo ella, sonriendo—Media vuelta.

-¿Qué?—replicó Ash, haciendo una mueca cómica—¿De verdad eres Misty?—se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en la frente, como si estuviera tomándole la temperatura. Ella no comprendía—¿Tienes fiebre?

-¿Qué dices, Ash?—le preguntó Misty, quitándole la mano de su propia frente.

Él se echó a reír, y Misty lo encontró irresistible. El sonido de su risa, el brillo de sus ojos, la atracción que irradiaba cada poro de su piel…

-Me refiero que normalmente, estando tan cerca del mar, no hubieras perdido la oportunidad de verlo más de cerca—le explicó Ash. La sujetó por la muñeca y tiró de ella hacia el extremo del barco—¿No quieres ver si hay algún pokémon de agua?

A Misty se le iluminaron los ojos y se dejó guiar por Ash. Ambos subieron un peldaño y se encaramaron por la barandilla. El viento soplaba con fuerza desde aquella altura, pero la visión era fabulosa. Se podía observar cómo las olas chocaban contra la proa del barco, y se convertían en espuma. El sol descendía hasta la línea que separaba el cielo del mar, en un atardecer repleto de colores. Misty se quedó boquiabierta ante tal regalo de paisaje, mientras que Ash solo pensaba en lo cerca que tenía a Misty de sí mismo. Apenas había espacio para ambos, por lo que se encontraban muy próximos. Ash se había quedado tras la muchacha, y tenía una maravillosa visión de su cogote… y de sus hombros… y de su cuello… El corazón le empezó a latir descontrolado… Tanto, que el muchacho tuvo que tomar aire profundamente y dar un suspiro…

Y entonces fue Misty quien notó cómo se le erizaba la piel, al sentir el suave aliento de Ash sobre su cuello. Giró levemente la cara para mirarle, pero se encontró con el rostro del chico tan cerca del suyo, que enseguida miró de nuevo hacia el horizonte.

Ambos se encontraban completamente acalorados.

Pese a la brisa fresca que corría y peinaba sus cabellos.

-Bueno… ¿has visto algún pokémon ya?—le preguntó Ash, tratando de romper aquel incómodo ambiente que se estaba generando. No comprendía por qué se sentía tan nervioso—¿Algún seel?

-Dudo que haya seels por aquí—replicó Misty, encaramándose todavía más para ver mejor. Ash la sujetó por inercia… Temía que se cayera por la borda. Ella, tras la conmoción inicial de sentir las manos de Ash sobre su cintura, se echó a reír—Tranquilo, que no me voy a tirar…

Miró al chico y quedó deslumbrada por su bobalicona—y sexy—sonrisa. Se maldijo a sí misma por ser tan débil… ¿De nuevo se enamoraría de él? ¡Cuándo ya creía tenerlo superado…!

_Pero a quién trato de engañar, si siempre me ha vuelto loca…_

Misty se mordió el labio inferior y retiró de nuevo la mirada, para evitar aquel contacto visual tan intenso.

Centró su vista en el mar.

Ash tomó a la chica de las muñecas desde atrás y trató de que separase los brazos, imitando la posición de vuelo de un ave.

-¿Qué haces?—le preguntó ella, divertida.

Ash no respondió, y la chica se dejó arrastrar por él, por sus tonterías, por sus locuras. Como siempre.

El muchacho sacó la lengua y no retiró su espléndida sonrisa.

-¡Vamos, somos los reyes del mundo!—exclamó Ash, riéndose—Como en _Titanic_…

Misty se contagió por su sentido del humor y rió de nuevo, ligeramente ruborizada. Ambos movieron los brazos de arriba abajo, como si volasen. Luego se echaron a reír y Misty se dio la vuelta, para terminar mirando al muchacho directamente a los ojos.

Él dio un respingo, y ella se arrepintió de su torpe movimiento. No había planeado quedar tan cerca de él…

Pero ahí estaban ambos, sosteniéndose las miradas, a escasos centímetros de distancia.

Ash se perdió entre los ojos verdes de la chica que tenía enfrente, y ella notó cómo su voluntad se anulaba por completo, quedando a merced de lo que él decidiera hacer…

Había resultado una jornada de lo más extraña. Un día antes, no habrían imaginado encontrarse tan próximos, tanto física como mentalmente. Un día antes, tan solo discutían. Un día antes, solo querían odiarse….

Ambos habían olvidado cualquier atisbo de realidad. La brisa había arrastrado los problemas muy lejos.

Aquel barco había supuesto un paréntesis en sus ajetreadas vidas…

Ash sujetó a Misty de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, hasta el punto de poder sentir su acelerada respiración.

-¿Así que te ha gustado mi interpretación de _Titanic_?—le preguntó Ash, en un susurro.

Misty sonrió levemente. Lo cierto era que se encontraba completamente extasiada, y sentía una irremediable atracción hacia Ash… Pero una tonta idea cruzó su mente y no pudo evitar soltarla.

-Pues me gustaría que acabásemos como los protagonistas de la película—añadió ella, sonriendo.

-¿A qué te refieres?—inquirió Ash, levantando la ceja, de forma burlona—¿Enamorados? Lo dudo…

-¡No, idiota!—exclamó ella, riéndose—Yo salvando mi vida, y tú ahogándote en el fondo del mar… como _DiCaprio_.

Ash entornó los ojos y frunció el ceño.

-Qué graciosa—masculló, retirando las manos de la cintura de la chica.

Bajó al suelo de un salto y Misty hizo lo mismo.

Era hora de regresar a por sus pokémon y cenar.

Ambos se acostaron temprano, ya que todavía estaban cansados a causa de la pesada travesía de las dos jornadas anteriores. Tras aquel largo mes de vacaciones en Pueblo Paleta, parecía que ninguno de ellos se había puesto en forma todavía.

Tanto ellos como sus pokémon, durmieron plácidamente durante toda la noche, y no se despertaron hasta las diez de la mañana.

Marril jugueteó con el cabello de su entrenadora, mientras ella abría los ojos. La chica trató de sonreír, pero notó cierto malestar en el estómago, que la dejó preocupada.

-¡Buenos días!—exclamó Ash, desde la otra cama. Estiró los brazos y dio un gran bostezo. Pikachu se desperezó junto a su entrenador—¡Qué bien se duerme aquí!

-Buenos días—dijo Misty, no muy animada. Se incorporó y quedó sentada en su cama. De nuevo notó esa extraña sensación en su estómago y se colocó la mano sobre él—Yo también he dormido bien…

-¿Ey, qué te pasa?—le preguntó Ash, saltando de su cama y acercándose a la de su amiga. Ella le miró y asintió—¿Te duele la tripa?

Misty agachó la cabeza. No quería admitirlo, pero se encontraba cada vez peor. Le sorprendía que Ash se hubiera percatado tan rápidamente de su malestar. El chico se sentó junto a ella y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

-Ash, creo que voy a vomitar—musitó ella, notando como el bolo subía y bajaba desde su estómago a su garganta.

Se levantó de un salto y corrió hasta el cuarto de baño. Ash la siguió, pero se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, observando como Misty vomitaba en el retrete.

Un minuto después, ella se levantó y se lavó la cara. Ash observó sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y quedó muy preocupado.

-¿Estás mejor?—le preguntó él. Misty no quería ni mirarle. Le avergonzaba que el chico la viera en ese estado. Ash sonrió, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto—Será el atracón de canapés de ayer…

-Tú también comiste y estás bien—replicó Misty, iniciando el regreso hacia su cama—Y siempre he comido mucho…

-Pero ya no eres como antes—se burló Ash—Te haces vieja…

Misty le lanzó una furibunda mirada mientras se tumbaba de nuevo en la cama, hecha un ovillo. Ash se acercó y se sentó junto a ella.

-Tranquila, será del movimiento del barco—prosiguió él, notando que la chica no tenía ganas de bromear. Le puso una mano sobre la cabeza y le acarició el cabello. Misty ocultó su sonrojado rostro entre las almohadas. Le avergonzaba recibir un trato tan cariñoso por parte de Ash, pese a que sus caricias se quedaban tan solo en un intento… El chico le pasaba la mano por la cabeza del mismo modo que podría hacerlo sobe el lomo de Pikachu—Es normal, a muchas personas les ocurre…

-A ver, Ash, deja de decir tonterías—musitó ella, mirándole por el rabillo del ojo—He ido en barco cientos de veces y nunca me he mareado…

Ash suspiró y no añadió nada más. Realmente estaba preocupado.

Y su inquietud aumentó todavía más cuando Misty vomitó por segunda vez, minutos después.

Así hasta cuatro veces.

Misty lloraba, y Ash no sabía cómo ayudarla… Tan solo se quedó junto a ella, tratando de demostrarle que tenía su apoyo…. Pikachu y Marril tampoco quisieron salir a jugar con sus amigos pokémon. Todos prefirieron quedare haciéndole compañía a una debilitada y mareada Misty… Incluso comieron dentro del camarote.

Afortunadamente, sobre las dos de la tarde, y tras tomarse una manzanilla—obligada por Ash—, Misty empezó a sentirse mucho mejor. Así que el muchacho llevó a los pokémon al parque de atracciones diseñado para ellos, y pidió algo de comer para su amiga.

Cuando regresó al camarote, ella se había duchado y se había vestido con ropa de calle.

Estaba guapa. Llevaba una sencilla camisa blanca anudada a la cintura, y un short vaquero que le marcaba el trasero de forma exquisita.

Ash solo se podía fijar en eso último…

Le dejó la comida sobre la mesa y ella se sentó a devorarla.

-Veo que tienes hambre—observó Ash, sentándose a su lado.

-Gracias, Ash—le dijo ella, con la boca llena—Moría de hambre… —él solo sonrió, y ella le correspondió, con dulzura, por primera vez en mucho tiempo—Por la comida… y por cuidarme.

Tras aquella frase, ambos se sonrojaron… ¿Por qué? Sintieron tan ridículos… Últimamente estaban notando cosas extrañas en su interior…

Después de comer, salieron a pasear de nuevo por la cubierta. Les gustaba la paz que respiraban en aquel barco…

Se detuvieron en uno de los espacios musicales, concretamente uno en el que estaban tocando música actual, moderna.

-No sabía que te gustaba escuchar música—se burló Misty, observando cómo Ash miraba hacia el escenario con gran atención—Pensaba que solo te gustaban los pokémon…

-No me gusta mucho la música—replicó Ash, sonriendo ampliamente—Me gusta la cantante.

Misty notó como si un Impact Trueno atravesase su cabeza. ¿La cantante? ¿Desde cuándo a Ash le gustaban las mujeres?

-Eso todavía suena más raro—dijo ella, riéndose. Pero cuando vio que la cantante era una joven rubia dotada con grandes curvas, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos—Además va operada de todo…

Ash se echó a reír.

-¿Por qué sois tan envidiosas las mujeres?—le preguntó Ash—Todas igual… Pues si la chica es guapa, es guapa… No tienes por qué criticarla… Ni ponerte celosa.

-¡No estoy celosa!—gritó Misty, completamente ofendida. ¿Pero qué se había creído ese tonto?—Vaya que no tengo nada que envidiarle…

Ash hizo una mueca sarcástica, pero no añadió comentario alguno.

Estuvieron un par de minutos más escuchando la siguiente canción, y Ash ya se aburrió.

Empezó a pensar en otras cosas… Por ejemplo, en lo bien que se lo estaba pasando con Misty, y en lo feliz que se encontraba a su lado. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de cuánto la apreciaba como amiga. Mucho más que a los otros… Quizá aquel sentimiento se debía a que ella había sido la primera… Y por ende, la que mejor le conocía… Su conexión era indescriptible.

La miró de perfil y sonrió para sus adentros. Recorrió con la mirada todo su cuerpo, desde sus hombros desnudos, hasta sus torneadas piernas, pasando por su pequeño pecho y su trasero respingón… Se sintió un depravado, pero lo cierto era que le encantaba el cuerpo de su amiga… Y no podía evitar sentirse atraído…

Hasta que reparó en algo que le llamó la atención.

-Oye… ¿y tu mano?—le preguntó de pronto el muchacho, notando que la chica ya se había quitado el vendaje—Parece que vas mejor, ¿no?

-Sí, bastante mejor—respondió Misty, muy seria—Ya casi no me duele…

-Me alegro—dijo Ash. Sin embargo, le inquietaba el semblante sombrío de Misty cada vez que le preguntaba por su mano. Tan tolo unos minutos antes, sus ojos verdes brillaban de emoción. Ahora se tornaban casi grises—Oye… Creo que deberías confiar más en mí… Creo que ya te lo he demostrado suficientes veces…—ella le clavó una furiosa mirada—No te enfades, pero es verdad… ¿Por qué no me dices cómo te has hecho lo de la mano?

-Te dije que te lo contaría más tarde—replicó Misty, cruzándose de brazos, y mirando hacia otro lado.

-Ya, pero ya no aguanto con tanto misterio—dijo Ash, un poco molesto—Mejor será que me lo digas ya… ¿qué ganas esperando? ¡Vamos, Misty, no puede ser tan horrible!—ella se clavó las uñas en los brazos, conteniendo la rabia—Va, Misty, te conozco muy bien. Sea lo que sea no me voy a cabrear… ¡Ni me voy a sorprender! ¿Te has pegado con alguien?—se rió por lo bajo—Eso no me extrañaría nada… ¿a quién has pegado, eh?

-¡No he pegado a nadie, idiota!—le gritó Misty, muy alterada. Él dio un paso atrás, asustado—¿De verdad quieres saber qué cojones me ha pasado?

-Claro—dijo Ash, balbuceando.

Ya lo había conseguido. La había enfurecido… Pero así al menos, le confesaría la verdad…

-¡Pues que le pegué un puñetazo a la pared!—exclamó Misty, al tiempo que Ash esbozaba media sonrisa burlona. Ella se sintió completamente ofendida, y un par de lágrimas rabiosas se desprendieron de sus ojos. Por fin deseó compartir con él su amargura, para que sufriera tanto como ella—¡Le pegué un puñetazo a la pared porque el puto test de embarazo dio positivo, imbécil!

Ash se quedó completamente estático. ¿Había escuchado lo que creía?

No podía ser.

Misty le miraba con ojos vidriosos.

Los músicos seguían tocando, al son de una animada canción. La gente bailaba a su alrededor.

Reían.

Pero Ash ya no estaba en aquella realidad.

* * *

_Bien! Por fin Misty lanzó la bomba…! Era lo que la mayoría pensabais, sobre el tema de embarazo, pero el modo en cómo se hizo lo de la mano… solo adivinó __**Sumi (L´Fleur Noir)**__. Así que enhorabuena jejeje_

_Y ahora … ¿qué? ¿cómo reaccionará Ash? ¿Se tirará por la borda? ¿Se hundirá el barco como el Titanic? ¿Aparecerán los Rocket?_

_Habrá que esperar al próximo capítulo!_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyáis con reviews! _

_**Yo**__: parece que se han resuelto los misterios de la mano y todo… veremos qué pasa. Gracias!_

_**Keri**__: bingo! Parece que has acercado… jejeje_

_**Katia**__: me alegra que te guste este Ash, aunque ha sido un poco rastrero por robarle a Misty jejeje_

_**Andy**__: jajaja tranquila, que no ibas desencaminada! Has acertado! Quise dejaros pistas para que llegaseis a esa conclusión, aunque lo de la mano no era tan fácil de adivinar XD. Y ya ves que ambos están muy volátiles… pues a partir de ahora todavía más… como comprenderás, después de semejante noticia, los cambios de humor van a incrementarse…_

_**Dark razko**__: una bacteria? Jajajaja buena manera de describirlo! Eeem, pues parece que tenías razón… veremos qué pasa en adelante, a ver cómo reacciona Ash ante su baceria XD. Gracias!_

_**L´Fleur Noir**__: ey Sumi! Creo que has acertado doblemente… jejeje. Por un lado el tema del emabaraazo era más obvio, casi todos habían llegado a esa conclusión, pero lo de la mano solo lo has acertado tú! Que Misty se dio un golpe a sí misma cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada! Muy bien, planearé tu premio… Sí, creo que te haré un one-shot sobre algo que te guste, pero ya sabes que tengo que documentarme un poco… jejeje, así que tardará en llegar, pero llegará! Lo prometo! Y respecto a tu análisis acerca de Ash, es cierto, a ratos es manipulador, a ratos lindo, a ratos se enfada y a ratos es encantador jejeje… pues he de decirte que va a ser la tónica general del fic, ya que tanto él como Misty van a estar muy cambiantes, muy nerviosos y bastante alterados por todo lo que les está ocurriendo! Espero que te haya gustado el capi!_

_**Anacoreta**__: jajaja pues todavía no se sabe si esas personas son las que tú pensabas jejeje… ya veremos, de momento durante este capi ha estado la cosa muy relajada, excepto al final… cuando nuestra querida Misty ha soltado su bomba… Gracias por leer y comentar!_

_**Mei Daishi**__: jejeje me alegra que te haya intrigado! Aunque ya se ha resuelto el misterio! Y lo de la mano fue algo para despitaros jejej, y creo que lo conseguí! Veremos qué pasa ahora con Ash y su reacción! Era algo que no se esperaba! Gracias por comentar y espero tu actualización de "Amarte duele" (y el final! Insisto XD)_

_**Red:**__ de verdad crees que se trata del Team Rocket? Jajaja ya veremos si son ellos o no, de momento no han hecho su aparición, y el capi ha estado bastante tranquilo… excepto el final ya que Misty ha soltado la bomba que todos esperábamos… y sobre el tema de la mano, tú señalaste que se podía haber dado un golpe con algo, pero no que ella misma se lo hubiera provocado al pegarle un puñetazo a la pared! Jajaja… así que nada! espero que te hayas reido con la historia, como siempre te ries con lo dramático supongo que te habrá gustado el final y lo que vendrá en el próximo capi! Nos leemos! _

_**AquaticWhisper:**__ uuum ya confirmas lo que decía el cartel de la sala de radiografías no? Jajaja. Y ya ves que hasta los Rockets participan… veremos qué sorpresas nos guardan. _


	5. CAPÍTULO IV

CAPÍTULO IV

Las últimas frases de Misty retumbaban en la cabeza de Ash como un torbellino desolador. Notaba cómo aquellas palabras le taladraban la mente, y él, en vano, trataba de darles un significado coherente… Pero todos sus pensamientos le llevaban a la misma conclusión… Y se trataba de algo verdaderamente aterrador.

No podía ser.

Misty bromeaba.

Solo quería torturarle.

No podía ser cierto aquello. No podía creerlo.

-¿Pero de qué estás hablando?—preguntó él, en un torpe balbuceo, que enfureció todavía más a la muchacha—¿Qué test de embarazo? ¿Te has vuelto loca?

-¡Ash, deja de decir tonterías!—gritó Misty, con lágrimas en los ojos—¡No estoy bromeando, imbécil! Te estoy diciendo que por desgracia y por tu maldita culpa estoy embarazada… ¡Embarazada!

Ash seguía sin querer creerlo… Pero Misty parecía hablar en serio.

Aquello era verdaderamente horrible. No sabía cómo reaccionar.

En realidad solo quería echarse a llorar.

O tirarse por la borda.

Esa última opción resultaba de lo más tentadora…

-¿Pero por qué no te protegiste?—le reprendió Ash, muy enfadado. No quería, pero la estaba odiando en esos momentos. Misty le miró con sorpresa—¿Eres tonta o qué? ¿Nadie te ha enseñado a tomar precauciones?

-¡Y tú qué!—le chilló Misty. No les importaba si la gente se les quedase mirando. La música seguía sonando alegre—¿Que me proteja yo? Perdona pero aquí tú fuiste el que no usó condón.

-¡Porque pensaba que tú estarías tomando alguna pastilla!—replicó Ash, aunque no era cierto.

-¡No mientas!—siguió Misty, cada vez más enervada y ofendida por la reacción de su supuesto amigo—¡Ni siquiera lo pensaste, maldita sea!—apretó los puños con fuerza y bajó la cabeza, para ocultar las lágrimas—Maldita sea…

Ash se sintió culpable. Quizá estaba siendo duro con ella… E injusto.

Pero en esos momentos no pensaba con claridad. Solo quería quitarse ese problema de encima… Y recriminar a Misty le hacía sentirse un poco mejor, ya que en el fondo sabía que la culpa había sido de ambos.

Por irresponsables. Por estúpidos.

Caminó de un lado a otro, como si buscase algo, y luego miró de nuevo a Misty, deteniéndose frente a ella.

-Vale, vale, es responsabilidad de los dos—aceptó él, reprimiendo la respiración. Le faltaba el aire—Pero…¿cómo no se te ha ocurrido decírmelo antes?—no pudo evitar empezar a elevar la voz—¿Tenías que esperar a estar aquí los dos solos, en medio del mar, rumbo a un continente desconocido, donde no conocemos a nadie que nos pueda ayudar?

Misty cerró los ojos.

-Solo quería desaparecer—musitó.

Ash también deseaba eso en ese mismo instante.

Y antes de que pudieran continuar la conversación, se escuchó una gran explosión, que provenía de la zona sur del barco, en el extremo más alejado del lugar donde ellos se encontraban en ese momento.

Solo entonces, la música dejó de sonar, y todos los presentes, incluidos Ash y Misty, miraron en aquella dirección.

Enseguida vislumbraron un potente foco de luz que salía en dirección al cielo, nada más. Pero las alarmas empezaron a sonar, indicando que se encontraban en una situación de emergencia.

Tras un par de segundos de conmoción general, la gente empezó a correr en todas las direcciones, despavorida.

La voz del capitán del barco se escuchó a través del megáfono, indicando a todos los pasajeros que se desplazasen hacia la zona norte del barco, ya que había ocurrido un terrible accidente en la zona sur. Varios miembros de la tripulación se personaron en las diferentes zonas del barco para tratar de calmar a la gente, y organizar su evacuación.

-¡Pikachu y Marril están justo en ese lado!—exclamó Ash, recordando que los había dejado allí, unas horas antes—¡Tenemos que ir a por ellos!

Ash comenzó correr en esa dirección, y Misty le siguió, realmente preocupada. Cuando llevaban recorridos tan solo unos metros, el muchacho se detuvo y sujetó a Misty por la muñeca.

-Espera—le dijo él. La chica le miró sin comprender—Quédate aquí. Yo iré a buscarles y regresaré.

-¡Yo también voy!—replicó Misty, apretando los puños—¿Qué te crees, que no puedo servir de ayuda o qué?

-Misty, me acabas de decir que estás… embarazada—le recordó Ash, haciendo una mueca y tragando saliva. No podía asimilarlo... Mucho menos pronunciar esa frase con naturalidad—Puede pasarte algo…

La chica le miró con los ojos muy abiertos. De verdad no esperaba aquella reacción por parte de Ash. Ella ni se lo había planteado. Realmente porque poco le importaba lo que pudiera ocurrirle… Seguía con la idea de desaparecer… o hacer desaparecer a esa horrible _cosa_ que llevaba dentro. Aquello le daba más miedo que cualquier explosión.

Pero el hecho de que Ash se preocupase por ella y por su estado, le confirió un poco de seguridad, de esperanza… y por qué no, de felicidad. Aunque en medio de aquel caos que le rodeaba, era difícil apreciar aquel atisbo de ilusión.

-Venga, tío, que no me va a ocurrir nada—insistió Misty, soltándose del agarre de Ash. Salió corriendo, dejando al chico sin palabras—¡Vamos!

Al muchacho no le quedó otro remedio que seguirla, y tratar de protegerla de cuanto le pudiera ocurrir. Sabía que era muy cabezota y sería complicado hacerla entrar en razón.

Así que ambos corrieron hasta la zona sur del barco, donde ya estaban evacuando a los pasajeros. Olía a humo.

Uno de los encargados de la seguridad de la tripulación, se topó con el par de muchachos, y les detuvo, indicándoles que no estaba permitido continuar avanzando.

-¡Pero hemos dejado allí a nuestros pokémon!—le explicó Misty—Los hemos dejado en el parque de atracciones… ¡Tenemos que recuperarlos!

-Ya han ido a buscarlos varios de mis compañeros—replicó el hombre—Enseguida estarán a salvo todos los pokémon. No sois los únicos que habían dejado allí a sus pokémon.

-¿Pero qué es lo que ha ocurrido?—preguntó Ash.

-No lo sabemos, tal vez una fuga de gas o un pequeño incendio provocado de forma accidental—dijo el hombre, empujando a ambos hacia atrás—Venga, por favor, regresad por donde habéis venido. Es peligroso que permanezcáis aquí.

Ash y Misty intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, justo en el momento en el que salieron corriendo en dirección contraria a la que el hombre les había indicado. No podían dejar a sus pokémon abandonados a su suerte.

El hombre les dejó huir, ya que sabía que no podría alcanzarles, pero dio órdenes, a través de su _walkie_, para que buscasen a ese par de insumisos.

Sin embargo, cuando ambos llegaron hasta zona de recreación pokémon, descubrieron, con horror, que todos los hombres de la tripulación yacían en el suelo.

Se acercaron a ellos y comprobaron que tan solo estaban dormidos.

-Es muy raro todo esto—le susurró Misty a Ash. Él asintió con la cabeza, observando que la puerta estaba cerrada—¿Qué les habrá pasado?

-Puede que hayan respirado algún gas tóxico—señaló Ash, no muy convencido—¿No dicen que había una fuga o un incendio?

-Un momento, ¿gas tóxico?—dijo Misty, levantando una ceja—Me da que esto no ha sido algo accidental… ¿No crees que estos hombres han podido ser intoxicados o envenenados por alguien?

-No lo sé, puede—dijo Ash, acercándose a la puerta. Empujó un poco, y no hubo manera de abrirla—Tenemos que entrar a por los pokémon—Misty se acercó a él y le ayudó a empujar. Ambos utilizaron todas sus fuerzas, pero no lo lograron. Misty resopló y Ash la miró, preocupado, primero a los ojos y luego a la tripa, inconscientemente—Déjalo… te vas a lastimar.

-¡Ay, Ash, ya cállate con eso!—protestó ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco. En esos momentos tenían otras cosas de las que preocuparse—¿Has traído algún pokémon?

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza y tocó alternativamente un par de las pokébolas que llevaba sujetas al cinturón. Llevaba consigo a Charizard y Chikorita.

Finalmente llamó a su pokémon de fuego y le ordenó que empujase con fuerza hasta lograr abrir la puerta.

En cuanto Charizard derribó la puerta mediante un fuerte cabezazo, Ash y Misty entraron en la sala, para descubrir cómo un trío de delincuentes muy conocidos para ellos, estaban secuestrando a todos los pokémon, absorbiéndolos con una enorme aspiradora, creada exclusivamente para ese fin.

-¡Deteneros allí!—les gritó Ash, con gran decisión en la voz.

-¡Esto no podía tener otra explicación!—exclamó Misty, poniendo los brazos en jarras—¡Tenían que ser los Rocket!

Jessie, aun encontrándose muy sorprendida por la interrupción, se rió de forma estrepitosa y malévola. James y Meowth la imitaron.

-¡Seguro que no esperabais encontrarnos aquí!—se burló Jessie, mientras terminaba de introducir a todos los pokémon en una enorme burbuja de plástico—Los mocosos estáis tan felices de volver a viajar juntos que ni nos habéis reconocido.

Ash y Misty se llevaron las manos a la cabeza, mientras el flashback de la pareja disfrazada que les obsequió con los billetes, les evidenciaba lo tontos que habían llegado a ser…

-¡Pero no permitiremos que os salgáis con la vuestra!—exclamó Ash—¡Charizard, lanzallamas!

El pokémon lanzó una bocanada de fuego en dirección a Jessie, que terminó por achicharrarle el cabello.

-¡Maldición!—protestó ella, cayendo al suelo.

-¡Yamask, usa _tóxico_!—ordenó James, mucho más raudo de lo que solía mostrarse.

El gas venenoso alcanzó a Charizard con suma rapidez, por lo que comenzó a toser… Ash le ordenó utilizar _vuelo_, para que se alejase de ese ambiente envenenado.

Ash y Misty se sentaron sobre el lomo de Charizard, y éste se elevó hasta lo alto de la estancia, pero sabían que tarde o temprano el gas les alcanzaría.

Esta vez, James había sido más listo que ellos…

-Sujétate muy fuerte—le susurró Ash a Misty. Ella le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y se pegó a él, algo sonrojada—¡Charizard Pantalla humo!

El pokémon lanzó su ataque, dejando completamente confundido a su rival. Ash aprovechó para sacar de la pokébola a Chikorita y le ordenó que utilizase aromaterapia para ayudar a que Charizard recuperase su buen estado. El pokémon de fuego estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse en el aire, con ellos dos encima.

Mientras James pensaba un nuevo ataque, Jessie se puso en pie y corrió hasta la burbuja de plástico donde estaban metiendo a todos los pokémon.

Misty bajó de un salto al suelo y corrió hacia allí, para pararse justo en frente. Jessie emitió una de sus risas diabólicas.

-¡Marril, Pikachu!—gritó Misty—¡Si estáis ahí escuchadme con atención! Comunicadles a todos los pokémon de agua que lancen una hidrobomba!

Ash sonrió de medio lado; su amiga siempre tenía grandes ideas… Ojalá saliera bien.

Jessie se apresuró en llamar a su Seviper, para continuar con los ataques tóxicos, pero Marril y los demás pokémon de agua que estaban atrapados, fueron más rápidos y se coordinaron para emitir una enorme hidrobomba, que reventó las paredes de plástico de la burbuja, quedando todos liberados.

-¡Perfecto, chicos!—exclamó Misty, riéndose. Marril se lanzó a su brazos y ella le besó en a cabeza—¡Ahora, Pikachu, un Impact Trueno!—el roedor amarillo asintió con la cabeza—¡Como tú sabes hacerlo!

Pikachu se concentró con todas sus fuerzas y emitió una fuerte descarga eléctrica que dejó fuera de combate a Jessie, James y Meowth.

Ash y Charizard bajaron al suelo y se situaron junto a Misty.

-Buen, trabajo—le felicitó Ash—Aunque parece que te has convertido en la entrenadora de Pikachu… Te hace más caso que a mí…

-No tenemos tiempo para tonterías, Ash, dile a Charizard que mande a estos tíos a la luna—le increpó Misty.

Ash asintió y le ordenó a Charizar que les diera un coletazo a ese inoportuno trío de delincuentes. El pokémon obedeció al instante, con lo que tres salieron disparados por la ventana gritando su famosa frase de despedida…

-Adiós Team Rocket—dijo Misty, abrazando a Marril.

Ash tomó a Pikachu en sus brazos y lo apretó contra él. Había vendido al Team Rocket, como tantas veces, pero él se sentía un poco ridículo… Se daba cuenta que había terminado obedeciendo a Misty como si fuera su pokémon… Y aquello no le gustó… Menos aún cuando le vino a la mente su horrible confesión… Durante unos instantes, lo había olvidado por completo. La frenética pelea final contra el Team Rocket le había evadido de la realidad. ¡Bendito trío de tontos! Casi se arrepintió de haberlos mandado a la luna…

El chico se puso serio y se giró hacia Misty, muy compungido. Quería retomar la conversación interrumpida…

-¡Tenemos que devolver a estos pokémon a sus dueños!—exclamó ella, corriendo hacia los otros pokémon que habían rescatado.

Justo entonces entraron por la puerta el capitán del barco y parte de la tripulación. Viendo que Ash y Misty habían salvado la situación, les mostraron su agradecimiento y les invitaron a una cena en primera clase.

Ellos no estaban con muchas ganas de celebraciones, pero ante la insistencia del capitán, se vieron obligados a aceptar la invitación.

De ese modo, en menos de media hora se encontraron ambos sentados en el comedor de primera clase, acompañados por los más prestigiosos pasajeros.

Al principio no sabían muy bien cómo desenvolverse, pero en cuanto alguien sacó el tema de la batalla contra el Team Rocket, Ash se desvivió por relatar el suceso, poniéndose como principal héroe a él mismo. Misty intervino de vez en cuando, recordándole a chico que no había sido el único que había luchado. Todos los presentes encontraron muy entrañables a la parejita de jóvenes, y escuchaban sus apasionantes historias con curiosidad.

Ellos olvidaron durante algunos momentos su lamentable situación, aunque de vez en cuando cruzaban las miradas, y notaban como si se les clavase un cuchillo en el estómago.

Tras la exquisita cena, que ninguno de los dos puso disfrutar plenamente, regresaron a su camarote, en un estricto silencio, que tan solo fue vulnerado por las risas de los pequeños pokémon que les acompañaban. Estos, ajenos a los problemas internos de sus entrenadores, charlaban en su idioma de forma jovial.

Ash se sentó sobre su cama y miró a Misty con el ceño fruncido. Ella hubiera querido ignorarle, pero sabía que no podía eludir aquella conversación que les había quedado pendiente. Así que se sentó sobre su cama, justo en frente de Ash, y se cruzó de brazos. Tampoco tenía muy claro por dónde continuar… En realidad, ya estaba todo dicho. Ya solo faltaba tomar la decisión de suicidarse juntos o por separado…

-Misty, estoy acojonado—se sinceró Ash. Ya solo había temor en sus ojos; había desaparecido cualquier ápice de recriminación hacia ella. Misty suspiró y cerró los ojos—Es que de verdad que no lo asimilo aún… ¿Por qué hemos tenido tan mala suerte?

-Hemos sido unos irresponsables—reconoció Misty, sintiéndose muy culpable. Le apuraba hablar con Ash sobre _esa_ noche, pero eso no era nada comparado con todo lo que se les venía encima—Dices que tú estás acojonado… ¿cómo te crees que he estado yo desde que me enteré?

-¿Pero por qué no me dijiste?—le preguntó Ash, con un hilo de voz. Casi lloraba.

-Me daba vergüenza—musitó Misty, con lágrimas en los ojos—La verdad es que no quería ni hablar de ese tema…

-¿Pero cuándo te enteraste?—prosiguió Ash con su interrogatorio. Tenía demasiadas dudas.

-Pues hace cinco días, cuando se me ocurrió hacerme la prueba de embarazo—dijo Misty, completamente abochornada—Me la hice por si acaso… en realidad nunca pensé que estaría embarazada de verdad…

-¡Por una sola vez!—se lamentó Ash—¡Es muy mala suerte, de verdad!

-En realidad fueron dos—farfulló Misty, mirando hacia otro lado. Se moría de la vergüenza, cada vez más.

Ash se puso completamente colorado. Aquella conversación era surrealista…Encogió las piernas y hundió la cabeza entre las rodillas. Aún no podía creer que todo aquello fuera verdad. Sentía como si hubiera un enorme yunque de hierro a punto de caer sobre su cabeza.

Ambos permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, sin saber qué decir o hacer. Pikachu y Marril se quedaron dormidos en la cama de Ash.

-Misty, mañana, en cuanto lleguemos al puerto de Makoko, llamaré a mi madre—dijo él, tras una larga cavilación. Misty le clavó los ojos con sorpresa—Tenemos que volver a Kanto y contar lo que nos ha ocurrido. Necesitamos que nos ayuden.

-¡Ni hablar!—protestó la chica, enfadada—¡Por eso mismo me marché! No quiero que nadie se entere de esto, es lo más vergonzoso y humillante que me podría haber ocurrido. ¡Quiero morirme!

-Pero mi madre nos ayudará—insistió Ash, sin ver otra salida—Es normal que se lo cuente. A mí también me da vergüenza, ¿pero cómo crees que vamos a afrontar esto solos?

-Ash, por favor, no se lo cuentes—suplicó Misty, entre sollozos—Tú no puedes entender lo que es esto para mí… Tú seguirás tu vida y yo me voy a quedar con todo el problema, y la única que voy a ser criticada seré yo… Sabes como son estas cosas… por favor, no me hagas esto… ¡Bastante lío hemos hecho ya!

-Pero es una locura seguir viajando así—señaló Ash—En algún momento la gente se dará cuenta, ¿sabes? ¿O pretendes desaparecer para siempre? ¿Es que tus hermanas o tus amigos no preguntarán por ti?

-Puedes decirles que me he muerto—zanjó Misty. Se tumbó en la cama y se cubrió con las sábanas—O que me he metido al Team Rocket.

Ash se quedó con la boca abierta. Parecía que su amiga no quería asumir el problema. ¿Se había vuelto loca? ¿Qué había sido de la Misty responsable y resolutiva que conocía?

El muchacho lanzó un fuerte suspiró y se metió también en la cama. Estaba claro que en esos momentos Misty no razonaría. Quizá fuera mejor retomar el asunto por la mañana.

Aunque le resultó imposible conciliar el sueño. Había sido un día muy duro y pesado… Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por volver el tiempo hacia atrás y evitar tantos errores… ¡Si al menos Misty se hubiera quedado en Kanto! Así él seguiría viajando alegremente, y no tendría que cargar con semejante problema, ajeno a la realidad.

Al poco rato, se sintió culpable por tales pensamientos. ¡Cómo podía ser tan egoísta! Tal vez tan solo era el miedo… el miedo atroz que sentía en esos momentos, y que le invitaba a huir como un cobarde.

Pero es que realmente estaba asustado. Triste. Deprimido.

Sentía que había cometido un error tan grande que no había manera de ponerle solución. Cualquier decisión que tomase, le ayudaría a paliar el daño, pero no lo haría desaparecer.

La noche anterior se había desvelado pensando en la nueva región que estaba a punto de visitar, en las próximas batallas que debía enfrentar, en sus pokémon… E incluso, debía reconocer, había estado pensando en _ella_... Como cada noche desde que se habían reencontrado tras más de dos años de separación. Misty ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos últimamente… Y eso también le preocupaba.

Ahora, el problema se había acrecentado. ¿Qué pasaría con ellos? ¿Cómo afrontarían una situación que les desbordaba por completo?

De pronto, escuchó unos suaves sollozos, y levantó la cabeza en dirección del llanto.

Misty.

Como todas las últimas noches, lloraba de nuevo.

Ash suspiró. La chica lo tenía que estar pasando muy mal. Él estaba muy asustado, pero realmente ella tenía que estar todavía más aterrada. Y además, llevaba conviviendo con el problema ya casi durante una semana. Ella sola.

El muchacho se sintió completamente conmovido y se levantó con sigilo, avanzando hasta la cama de Misty.

La miró con pena; la chica tenía el rostro enterrado entre las sábanas, y le daba la espalda. Ash se tumbó junto a ella, de medio lado, pero Misty no hizo ningún gesto al notar su presencia tan próxima. Únicamente, incrementó la intensidad del llanto.

Ash la abrazó por detrás, con fuerza, tratando de indicarle que no estaba sola.

Y rompió a llorar también.

* * *

_Bueno, a partir de ahora veremos cómo estos dos resuelven su problema… Este es el capítulo 4, adelanto que seguramente esta historia tendrá unos 11 capítulos, por lo que todavía le quedan 7 para el desenlace. Espero que os siga gustando y no perdáis el interés!_

_Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios de apoyo!_

_**Anacoreta**__: jajaja sí, sí era lo que tú decías… ahora veremos si se hace cargo o no, porque tienes razón y sus conocidos pueden matarle… (incluso haciéndose cargo es posible que alguno quiera matarlo jajaja)_

_**L´Fleur Noir:**__ sí, has ganado y ya tienes tu premio! Como ves, me animé y escribí un SS, espero tener la continuación la semana que viene, ya que he estado un poco estresada estos días… Y respecto a este fic, es cierto que son muy jóvenes, tienen 17 años (Misty casi 18, al menos ya será mayor de edad en dos meses) y además tan torpes que ya veremos cómo se las apañan! Me alegra haberte sorprendido, la verdad es que Misty debía confesarle a Ash el asunto enseguida, ya que pronto se le iba a notar jejeje, y además, os dejé pistas muy evidentes! Y por supuesto que Misty no pidía ser mças fina o delicada al decírselo… jajaja al fin y al cabo ella también se enteró de forma abrupta y quería herirle a Ash para que compartiera su sufrimiento…Veremos qué ocurre a partir de ahora. Espero que te siga gustando la historia, como siempre tendrá comedia, drama, amor y locuras de las mías ;) Gracias Sumi!_

_**Dark Razko**__: jajaja así que te ha gustado cómo Ash se ha traumado ¿no? Jejeje, peor hubiera sido, como tú dices, una bacteria venérea… _

_**Armando. :**__ bienvenido a la lectura de mi fic, y por supuesto que muchas gracias por dejar comentario! Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, aunque como verás habrá una mezcla de locura, comedia y drama en todos los capis. Saludos!_

_**Red**__: tienes razón en que al menos Ash estaba empezando a ver a Misty con otros ojos, sintiendo cierta atracción hacia ella, ya veremos si continua así o esto del embarazo se interpone en sus sentimientos, ya que es un problema muy gordo. Como ves, Ash ha sido bastante rudo al pirncipio, pero poco a poco se está ablandando, y de hecho ha sido el único que se ha preocupado del estado de la "cosa", ya que Misty solo quiere deshacerse de eso que le está creciendo en su interior… Veremos cómo siguen estos dos. _

_**Andy**__: jajaja sí, las cosas que tú pensaste hubieran sido más lógicas pero más dramáticas, y cuando se trata de este par se puede esperar todo menos algo lógico… jejeje. Y como tú dices, son muy jóvenes, despistados e inmaduros, así que ya veremos qué decisiones toman… (tienen 17 años, Misty pronto cumplirá 18). Sigue en pie la idea de que Ash se tire por la borda… como tú imaginaste jejeje_

_**Sire**__: jajaja sí, ya suponía que tú no habrías tenido dudas con respecto al tema de las radiografías… así que nada, voy a recordarte tu embarazo en este fic…Ya ves qque Ash está hecho todo un semental como tú dices, en solo dos intentos le ha hecho un hijo a Misty… XD. Veremos qué ocurre a continuación!_


	6. CAPÍTULO V

CAPÍTULO V

Misty abrió los ojos poco a poco, cuando los primeros rayos de sol empezaron a hacerse visibles desde las rendijas de las persianas. Giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda, antes de incorporarse, y se topó con algo que la sobresaltó completamente…

Ash.

¿Por qué estaba Ash a su lado?

Hizo memoria… Sí, recordaba que Ash se había introducido en su cama y la había abrazado, y que ella ni siquiera había sentido _nada_… El dolor que impregnaba su espíritu en ese momento era más grande que cualquier sentimiento que en otra ocasión le hubiera suscitado el contacto con el muchacho.

Aunque en cierto modo agradecía su apoyo…

Debido al movimiento brusco de la chica, Ash se despertó también y miró a Misty. Él no se sorprendió.

-¿Qué tal has dormido?—le preguntó Ash, con total naturalidad. A Misty le turbaba esa situación tan extraña… Dormir juntos y conversar al despertar… Era raro—¿O aún estás dormida?

¿Eso pretendía ser un chiste? ¿Ash podía bromear en un momento así…? Misty frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-He dormido todo lo bien que se puede dormir en mi situación—masculló ella—O sea… mal.

Ash resopló. Era cierto. No estaban para bromas… Pero llorando y lamentándose tampoco iban a conseguir solucionar nada.

-Yo he estado pensando—dijo Ash.

Misty le clavó la mirada y arqueó la ceja.

_Eso es nuevo…_

-¿Y se puede saber qué has pensado?—le preguntó ella.

-Le estaba dando vueltas al asunto—dijo Ash—Y creo que lo mejor es que llame a mi madre—Misty quiso protestar, pero él se lo impidió tapándole la boca—Ya sé que me dijiste que no lo hiciera… pero de verdad que no se me ocurre otra solución. En cuanto lleguemos al puerto, llamaré a mi madre y le contaré todo. Si no quieres que se entere la gente por el momento, le diré a mi madre que venga y nos quedaremos aquí todos un tiempo.

Misty empujó a Ash con fuerza y se deshizo de su agarre. Él se sintió un poco asustado ante un ataque así. Su amiga solía ser violenta, pero no creía que él mereciera ese trato… Tan solo quería hacer lo correcto.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!—le gritó ella, al borde del histerismo—¡Ya te dije ayer que no quiero que nadie lo sepa! ¡Antes que eso me suicidio! ¡Me tiro por la borda! ¿Has entendido?

-¡No actúes como una niña!—le gritó Ash—Esto es una mierda, para mí también…

-¡Para mí más!—chilló Misty.

-Está bien, para ti más—reconoció Ash—Pero yo voy a estar contigo y te voy a ayudar en lo que sea… Bueno, quiero decir… es un problema de los dos… ¡Maldita sea, no lo hagas todo más difícil!

-¡Precisamente me escapé porque no quería que nadie se entesase!—prosiguió Misty, sin entrar en razón—¡Voy a ser el hazmerreír, la guarra que se acuesta con cualquiera, la tonta de turno!

Se tapó los ojos y rompió a llorar. De veras aquello estaba resultando mucho más duro de lo que jamás habría imaginado.

Ash sentía deseos de gritarle e incluso de abofetearla para calmarla, pero sabía que tampoco conseguiría nada… ¡Estaba tan confuso! Ese era uno de los motivos por los que deseaba profundamente contárselo a su madre… Delia siempre sabía cómo ayudarle y animarle… Él necesitaba una guía en esos momentos…

Misty continuó llorando sin consuelo durante varios minutos, hasta que Ash, conmovido, se atrevió a abrazarla.

-Déjame, por favor… no me toques más—suplicó ella—No… no quiero seguir viviendo…

-¡Joder, deja ya los berrinches!—exclamó Ash, enfadado. Se separó de ella—Es una putada lo que ha pasado, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás… Y tenemos que asumir las cosas. Entiendo que llores y que te lamentes… pero hay que buscar una solución…

-Pero no quiero volver o todos se burlarán de mí—insistió Misty. Ash resopló; parecía que su reputación era lo único que le importaba—Si quieres déjame sola en el puerto, buscaré una casa y un trabajo… y tú sigues con tu vida como si nada.

Ash se puso en pie y se alejó de la cama.

-Muy bien, eso haré—dijo él, harto.

Misty observó cómo el muchacho desaparecía en el cuarto de baño y se sintió desolada. Pikachu y Marril, que habían presenciado toda la escena sin comprender bien los mensajes sonoros, se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron a su manera con sus patitas.

Ella rompió a llorar de nuevo. Sin Ash, las cosas todavía pintaban más atroces… Por su orgullo había rechazado la ayuda del muchacho… Pero lo cierto era que no se sentía capaz de enfrentar la situación… Se sentía tan avergonzada que solo podía pensar en enterrar la cabeza bajo la tierra.

Y ahora estaba sola completamente. Aunque era eso lo que había deseado en un inicio, debía reconocer que la compañía de Ash le confería cierta seguridad… Al fin y al cabo, él siempre había salido airoso de los más terribles acontecimientos…

A los diez minutos, Ash salió del cuarto de baño, duchado y vestido con ropa de calle. Se paró frente a su histérica amiga y se cruzó de brazos.

-No esperarás que sea cierto lo último que he dicho antes, ¿no?—le preguntó él. Misty no respondió; solo le clavó sus temerosos ojos—Por supuesto que no me voy a ir… Al fin y al cabo es de los dos.

-¿El qué es de los dos?—musitó Misty—¿El problema?

Ash hizo una pausa para respirar profundamente y tragó saliva.

-El bebé—corrigió él.

Misty se quedó atónita frente a la última frase… Ash… De nuevo Ash se comportaba como una persona maravillosa…

Enseguida trató de retirar esos pensamientos de su mente y se centró en el problema en cuestión.

Para ella sí que era un _problema_.

-¿Entonces qué harás?—le preguntó la chica, dubitativa.

-Qué haremos—rectificó de nuevo él. Misty sonrió levemente, ruborizada—Tenemos que llegar a una solución intermedia… Si quieres… no llamaré a mi madre… Pero debes ir a un hospital en cuanto lleguemos al puerto, y hacerte una revisión completa.

Misty asintió con la cabeza. Por supuesto que lo haría.

-¿Y después qué?—preguntó ella, ansiosa—¿Seguiremos viajando?

-Depende de lo que nos diga el médico—dijo Ash, con gran determinación en la voz—Si no he entendido mal, solo te hiciste el test, no fuiste al médico… Así que es necesario para asegurarse.

-No te hagas ilusiones, Ash—dijo Misty—Esas pruebas suelen ser fiables… y además debió venirme la regla hace más de dos semanas…

-Bueno, da igual—replicó Ash—Aunque nos confirmen que estás embarazada, veremos qué podemos hacer, ¿vale? Pero el trato es que debes hacerte la revisión sí o sí. Eso o llamo a mi madre inmediatamente. Y aunque te escondas y te vayas lejos te encontraré, ¿ok?

-Dudo que pudieras encontrarme—señaló Misty, antes de sonreír—¡Con tu nulo sentido de la orientación!

Ambos se miraron durante un par de segundos, y se echaron a reír.

Su situación no podía ser peor… Pero como bien había dicho Ash, no debían seguir llorando…

Después de comer, y tras una segunda mañana de vómitos y mareos por parte de la pelirroja, llegaron al puerto. Ambos muchachos quedaron maravillados por el precioso paisaje de Makoko, una región tropical con vistas que jamás habían contemplado.

Sin embargo, apenas pudieron disfrutar de semejante paraíso, ya que enseguida regresaron al mundo real.

-Vamos, busquemos un hospital—dijo Ash.

-¿Ya…?—se sorprendió Misty.

-Por supuesto—zanjó Ash—Hemos quedado que nada más llegar.

Ambos muchachos entraron en el hospital más cercano, y pese a la enorme vergüenza que sentían, solicitaron una prueba de embarazo.

La enfermera Joy que les atendió fue muy amable y les explicó que acababan de diseñar un nuevo método para detectar un embarazo, y que era completamente fiable e inmediato.

-Qué bien—ironizó Misty, poniendo los ojos en blanco—No tendremos que esperar tres días a que nos den los resultados.

-Pues yo prefiero saberlo ya—le susurró Ash.

La enfermera Joy le indicó a la chica que se sentase en un extraño artilugio y le colocó varios conectores en la cintura. Ella estaba completamente asustada.

-Tranquila, es algo muy seguro—le dijo Joy, sonriendo—De momento solo lo hemos probado con los huevos de los pokémon, pero es muy seguro, de verdad…

-¿Qué, voy a ser la primera humana en probarlo?—gritó Misty, tratando de ponerse en pie. La enfermera Joy la sujetó y la obligó a sentarse de nuevo—¡No quiero!

-Vamos, Misty, no seas cobardica—se burló Ash. Misty le clavó un puñal con laminada—Pasará rápido…

Joy encendió el aparato y les indicó que tan solo debían esperar dos o tres minutos. Ellos suspiraron profundamente, demostrando la gran agonía que tenían.

-No era un embarazo deseado, ¿cierto?—les preguntó Joy. Ellos intercambiaron una mirada apesadumbrada y negaron con la cabeza—Bueno, las cosas nunca se sabe por qué ocurren… Tranquilos, todo saldrá bien…

-Todo saldrá bien si la prueba da negativa—apuntó Misty.

Joy se acercó al aparato y pulsó un botón rojo. En la pantalla se reflejó el resultado, y la enfermera se quedó muy callada y pensativa durante unos segundos que a ellos se les hicieron eternos.

-Lo siento, chicos—dijo Joy—Querida, estás embarazada de cinco semanas.

Ash se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y Misty rompió a llorar de nuevo. La enfermera Joy se acercó a ella y le puso una mano sobre la espalda.

-Sé que será duro, pero vosotros podéis con todo—dijo la mujer, tratando de animarles—He visto cientos de chicas aquí que también han quedado embarazadas y terminan superándolo… Muchas de ellas están solas, tú al menos tienes un novio que te respalda y te acompaña…

Tras aquella última frase, Misty todavía lloró con más fuerza. ¡Pero si ella tampoco tenía novio!

La enfermera Joy permitió que se desahogasen un rato, pero al cabo de cinco minutos, les indicó que debían salir, para que pudieran entrar los siguientes pacientes.

Una vez en la calle, ambos caminaron sin rumbo durante un cuarto de hora, suspirando y derramando lágrimas, especialmente Misty.

Las cosas no podían haber salido peor…

Casi sin darse cuenta, entraron en un parque y se sentaron en un banco. Ash no podía creer todo lo que le estaba sucediendo. Él debería estar en ese mismo lugar planeando su próxima batalla pokémon, buscando al primer líder de gimnasio, y no en cómo enfrentar un embarazo… de un bebé cuyo padre era él… ¿Padre…? A Ash se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas con solo pensarlo… Sí, quizá hasta ese momento no se había hecho a la idea de lo que todo aquello suponía. Pero en cuando Joy les confirmó que el embarazo era un hecho… se había sentido mal, extraño… Como si un enorme peso se hubiera plantado en medio de su pecho… Casi no podía ni respirar… Hasta entonces se había preocupado, pero había mantenido la tonta esperanza de que todo se tratase de una falsa alarma…

Miró a Misty de reojo… Tenía los ojos rojos… Ahora la comprendía mejor… No había vuelta atrás, se habían metido en un lío muy gordo…

-Oye… Misty—la llamó Ash. Ella si siquiera le miró. Tan solo emitió un leve sonido, como indicando que le escuchaba—Creo que…

-Otra vez me vas a decir que vas a llamar a tu madre, ¿no?—le espetó Misty.

-No, la verdad es que no—replicó Ash, tragando saliva—Esto… La verdad es que esto también me da vergüenza a mí… No quiero… no quiero que mi madre lo sepa… Sé que no es responsable por mi parte, pero creo que tienes razón y lo mejor es escondernos por un tiempo.

Entonces Misty sí que le miró, algo confusa. Anteriormente el chico parecía completamente dispuesto a comentarle la fatal noticia a su madre, pero ahora le salía con que le daba vergüenza… ¿Vergüenza? Eso lo podía comprender, ya que ella se sentía igual… Pero por alguna razón, se sintió defraudada al escuchar aquel comentario por parte de Ash… Él solía enfrentar los problemas… y ahora pensaba huir también…

-Entonces seguiremos viajando, ¿no?—le preguntó Misty.

Ash asintió. No estaba convencido de que fuera lo correcto, pero se le ocurría nada mejor.

-Mientras tú puedas caminar, podemos seguir viajando—prosiguió Ash.

-A ver, que no me voy a quedar sin piernas—replicó Misty—Claro que podré…

-Ya, pero puede que te canses más, y será duro para ti… en tu estado—apuntó el chico, realmente preocupado.

-Bueno, soy fuerte—dijo ella, convencida de que podría hacerlo. Cualquier cosa era mejor que regresar a Kanto—Y tú puedes seguir con tu entrenamiento…

-A ver, aquí en Makoko son solo 5 gimasios—le explicó Ash. Hablar de otros asuntos le tranquilizaba un poco—En el momento en el que no puedas más, pararemos. Además, llevo a Charizard, puedes montarte en él para no caminar… cuando estés cansada.

Misty se puso en pie.

-Vamos, cuanto más tardemos en salir, peor—dijo ella.

Ash la siguió, todavía apesadumbrado.

-¡Oye, Misty!—exclamó él. La chica le miró de nuevo—Seguiremos viajando con una condición.

-¿Cuál?—inquirió Misty—¿No estabas convencido de seguir por aquí?

-Pero hay algo más importante—replicó Ash—Tienes que prometerme que te harás una revisión en un hospital cada quince días.

-¿Quince días?—repitió Misty, sorprendida. ¡No era una enferma terminal! Pero Ash parecía hablar muy en serio—Está bien… lo haré.

-Y en el momento en el que nos digan que las cosas no van bien, pararemos y decidiremos si regresamos o no—concluyó Ash.

Misty asintió de nuevo. De pronto, Ash se había convertido en el jefe. Aunque jamás lo habría imaginado. Menos aún en una situación así.

Después de merendar un poco, Ash se empeñó en ir a un centro comercial para comprar ciertas cosas que necesitarían para el nuevo viaje. Misty no comprendía muy bien ese afán de consumista compulsivo que le había entrado a su amigo… Según ella, tenían de todo lo que podrían requerir…

Sin embargo, según el punto de vista de Ash… no…

Misty estaba más que sorprendida. ¿Desde cuándo Ash era tan previsor? ¿Acaso había sentido el instinto paternal mucho antes que ella el instinto maternal?

Ash decidió comprar una tienda de campaña, algo que jamás habían utilizado en ninguno de sus viajes, pero que en esta ocasión él considero imprescindible.

-Debes estar resguardada por la noche, por si nos ataca un pokemon salvaje o los tontos del Team Rocket—apuntó Ash.—Necesitaremos una manta fuerte por si tienes frío… y…—señaló con la cabeza la zona de ropa premamá—Algo de eso… ¿no?

-¡Ah, no, eso si que no!—protestó Misty—No pienso ponerme ropa de mujer embarazada… Tardará tiempo en notarse, y prefiero ocultarlo hasta que no quede otro remedio…

-Está bien—dijo él resoplando—¿Se te ocurre algo más?

Misty negó con la cabeza. Lo cierto era que prefería no pensar en todo aquello… ¡Le resultaba tan desalentador!

Caminaron hacia la caja para pagar, cuando pasaron por la zona de farmacia.

-¿Algún medicamento especial?—le preguntó Ash, con insistencia.

-No, no sé, Ash, la verdad que no sé nada—farfulló Misty. De pronto posó la vista en una caja de preservativos y señaló con el dedo, frunciendo el ceño—Porque eso ya no nos hace falta, ¿no?

Ash ocultó su rubor y miró hacia otro lado.

-Eso no ha tenido gracia—masculló el muchacho, mientras colocaba las compras en la cinta trasportadora—Ninguna gracia.

* * *

_De acuerdo… me he pasado con lo cínica que puede ser Misty… Y respecto a Ash… como ya me ha ocurrido en otros de mis fics, me estoy enamorando de él… XD_

_¿Os ha gustado la nueva tecnología pokemon para detectar embarazos?y como veis, la enfermera Joy vale para todo… XD_

_Bueno, por lo demás, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, la verdad es que me alegra mucho saber que os gusta la historia y eso me da más inspiración para seguir escribiendo jejejej_

_**AquaticWisper**__: pues espero que a ellos les ocurra eso… porque de momento no parecen muy ilusionados jajaja_

_**Razco**__: exactamente eso es lo que pretendía describir, una historia semirealista aunque con sus toques de comedia por supuesto… Tranquilo, ash y misty son demasiado buenos como para hacer algo malo… __ y Ash tiende a llorar a menudo, incluso en el anime ha demostrado que es un chico muy sensible, por eso es tan lindo jejeje_

_**Escorpion-abel:**__ me alegra haber recibido un review tuyo, sabes que me gustan mucho tus locas historias XD Nuestro Ash nunca le da la espalda a sus amigos…como has podido ver! _

_**Anacoreta:**__ eso mismo ha debido de pensar Ash, porque como ves ya ha cambiado de idea sobre lo de confesar lo sucedido a su madre… sabe que le van a aniquilar…_

_**Netocastillo**__: te he hecho caso y he actualizado rápido… gracias!_

_**Rafael:**__ me alegra que te siga gustando al historia… gracias por el comentario! (por cierto eres Rafael del face verdad?) saludos!_

_**Katia**__: siii adivinaste! Pero no te lo quise decir tan pronto jejejjee _

_**Mistyket:**__ ejem… esta bien, te perdonaré por esta vez XD como bien dices, Ash siempre ayuda a sus amigos, y aunque a veces peque de irresponsablee siempre asume sus errores, ademas de que es un chico muy sensible y entrañable… por eso creo que no dejará tirada a misty… Ya la ha fastidiado lo suficiente… Ahora bien, veremos qué pasa con su relación de amistad a partir de ahora…_

_**Andy**__: sí, era lo que pretendía, que pensaseis que ash era un HDP XD… pero ya ves que enseguida ha asumido su responsabilidad, como siempre hace, ya que está muy acostumbrado a meter la pata, aunque no sé si tanto como esta vez…! En cambio Misty está muy muy asustada, porque en realidad a ella le va a afectar más el "problema" asi que Ash debe ser valiente y responsable y tirar del carro! _

_**Sumi:**__ es normal que Misty te de terror, primero por su propio carácter loco, y segundo, porque en mis historias tiendo a acentuar ese carácter agrio y temperamental que tiene jajajaja. Por lo demás, entiendo que te sorprenda ver a Ash tan responsable,pero creo que cuando se trata de ayudar a sus amigos, él siempre actua de esa manera. Es tan sensible y generoso! (ok, ya me pasé con lo que amo a este niño jejeje) _

_**Red:**__ claro que Ash actua de forma responsable, como siempre que tiene que ayudar a un amigo, especialmente cuando es por su culpa XD. Por lo demás, ves que él lo pasa mal, se preocupa mucho, porque realmente es un chico muy sensible y lo ha demostrado siempre en el anime. Misty a parte de que está alterada por el miedo que tiene, se lestán alborotando las hormonas por el embarazo, con que ya veremos cómo continúa y si Ash tiene ánimos de seguir junto a ella jejeje. _


	7. CAPÍTULO VI

CAPÍTULO VI

Ash avanzaba con decisión, encabezando la marcha y dirigiendo el camino, algo inusual en él. Misty le seguía de cerca, sin intervenir, sin corregirle, sin dar su opinión como solía hacer. Ash la miró de reojo. Estaba preocupado, porque sabía que su amiga lo estaba pasando francamente mal. Llevaban varias semanas recorriendo Makoko, y todavía no la había visto sonreír en ninguna ocasión.

Y él no sabía cómo ayudaba. Se trataba de una situación que se escapaba de sus manos. Según ella, no tenía ningún malestar físico, e incluso su periodo de náuseas mañaneras había concluido. La tripa todavía no había comenzado a crecer, tan solo se notaba un poco hinchada, pero era más una sensación interna que física.

Pararon a comer frente a una pequeña playa con un paisaje maravilloso. Ambos contemplaron el horizonte con admiración.

Ash miró a Misty y le reconoció una leve sonrisa en la comisura del labio. Era una sonrisa de medio lado, casi siniestra, como si ella se esforzase por detenerla…

-Es bonito, ¿verdad?—le preguntó Ash, sonriendo con franqueza. Misty le miró fingiendo desinterés y asintió—Creo que podemos parar a descasar por aquí. Mañana ya llegaremos a Kalos, donde está el primer gimnasio.

-¿Crees que ganarás?—inquirió Misty. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo parecía interesada en una conversación—Quiero decir que… si crees que tienes alguna posibilidad de ganar…

Ash la miró durante unos instantes y reflexionó su respuesta. ¿Misty trataba de burlarse de él o realmente le preocupaba?

Se aproximó un poco a ella y le puso una mano sobre el hombro. Ella se quedó muy seria, como siempre que él se le acercaba tanto.

-Creo que puedo ganar—le dijo Ash—Pero sobre todo si tú me animas.

Misty sonrió ampliamente, como en un acto reflejo, aunque enseguida endureció el semblante.

No quería dejarse embriagar por la dulzura de Ash. Suponía que él se comportaba de esa forma con ella únicamente por pena. Por ese motivo trataba de mantenerse firme, seria y distante. No quería mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, porque temía que Ash rompiera su corazón de nuevo… como cuando era niña.

Estaba muy preocupaba por su embarazo, pero a ello se sumaba la incertidumbre de no saber qué ocurriría con ellos dos. Ash había prometido hacerse cargo del bebé, y eso le reconfortaba. Sin embargo, lo que realmente hubiera deseado era que él la amase. Y sabía que eso no suponía más que una tonta ilusión infantil.

Aquella preocupación le impedía disfrutar de nada. Sabía que sería una infeliz durante el resto de su existencia.

Esa noche, Misty lloró de nuevo. Ash se acercó a su saco y trató de consolarla sin éxito. Casi se había acostumbrado a aquella situación. Las lágrimas nocturnas de la chica se habían convertido en un ritual.

-Venga, Misty, no puedes seguir llorando siempre—le susurró Ash. Se sentó junto a ella y le pasó un brazo por los hombros—Si hemos decidido seguir adelante con esto debemos ser valientes, ¿no crees?

Misty sintió los ojos de Ash posados sobre ella, y sus labios muy cercanos, dulces y sonrientes… ¿Sentía lástima por ella… o algo más?

-Ash… yo… estoy preocupada por otras cosas más—se sinceró la muchacha.

-Dime, quiero ayudarte—la animó él.

Misty quería salir de dudas, pero no era capaz de emitir sonido alguno. Tan solo miró al chico con una mezcla de tristeza y confusión. Ash sintió un escalofrío cuando notó los ojos verdes de Misty clavados en él.

Tragó saliva y suspiró. Embarazada o no… ella estaba tan irresistiblemente atractiva para él que solo deseaba hacer una cosa…

Inclinó la cabeza hacia ella y le acarició la mejilla con ternura. Quería trasmitirle su apoyo y su… cariño. La tenía cerca, muy cerca…

Pero sabía que si se le ocurría hacer lo que estaba pasando por su mente en esos momentos, sentiría la furia de ese Gyarados que cada vez parecía más endemoniado… No podía arriesgarse y dejar que el futuro bebé quedase huérfano de padre antes de nacer…

-Te preocupa que no gane la medalla, ¿verdad?—le preguntó Ash finalmente, con una enorme sonrisa.

Misty no pudo evitar sonreír también.

-Sí, claro, es lo que más me preocupa en estos momentos—dijo ella, con ironía.

Ash pensó que la chica se había enfadado de nuevo, pero cuando él estaba a punto de incorporarse, sintió los brazos de Misty rodear su cuello con fuerza.

El muchacho sonrió, algo aturdido, y la abrazó con fuerza también.

-Gracias, Ash—musitó Misty, sin mirarle. Le resultaba más fácil enterrar su cabeza en el pecho del chico—Siempre me haces reír.

-Tú a mí también—correspondió Ash, completamente ruborizado, y sin soltarla—Por eso te he echado de menos estos últimos días…

Misty se atrevió a mirarle. Estaban muy cerca…

-Mañana tienes que machacar a ese líder de pacotilla—le dijo la muchacha.

Ash asintió con la cabeza. Casi quería llorar. Ese repentino cambio de actitud en su amiga suponía mucho para él. Mucho más de lo que ella podía imaginar.

Al día siguiente, Ash se levantó muy temprano, pero Misty se le había adelantado y le había preparado un desayuno. Ash no quiso hacer ningún comentario acerca de las malas dotes culinarias de la chica, y se dispuso a comérselo todo, resistiendo las ganas de soltar alguna puya.

No era momento de hacerle un desprecio…

Se sentó en la silla y tomó una tostada untada con mantequilla.

Tardó medio minuto en decidirse a probarla…

Misty le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Ash, no lo he preparado yo!—chilló ella, harta—¡Es del buffet libre del hostal! Puedes comer con tranquilidad, solo lo he traído hasta aquí para que no perdieras tiempo…

Ash se echó a reír y observó la cara que estaba poniendo Misty… En el fondo ella había asumido que la cocina no era lo suyo… ¡Le parecía tan dulce y encantadora pese a sus gritos!

Así que le hincó el diente a la tostada y desayunó todo cuanto había sobre la mesa.

A las diez en punto, Ash inició su batalla pokémon. Estaba nervioso como si se tratase de la primera.

Misty le observaba y le animaba desde las gradas. De veras deseaba que el muchacho ganase la medalla y al menos fuera un poco feliz… Atrás había dejado el rencor hacia él. En el fondo, había comprendido que el error había sido de ambos, y debía reconocer que Ash se estaba comportando como un verdadero hombre.

Ash no quiso defraudarla a ella ni a él mismo, y ganó, y a las diez y media, ambos salían del gimnasio con una nueva medalla. Ash saltaba de alegría, como cuando era un niño, Pikachu también brincaba a su alrededor, y Misty trataba de regresarles a la realidad.

-¡Somos los mejores!—exclamaba Ash una y otra vez.

-¡Pika, piiiii!—añadía Pikachu, siguiendo a su entrenador.

-Venga, va, que has estado genial, Ash, lo reconozco—le felicitó Misty—Pero es solo la primera… aún te quedan cuatro…

Ash la abrazó de improviso y enterró la cabeza entre los cabellos de la muchacha. ¡Se sentía tan eufórico que podía haber hecho cualquier cosa! Pikachu se tapó los ojos cómicamente. Marril bajó de los brazos de su entrenadora para dejarle sitio a Ash, que había estado a punto de aplastarle.

-Ash… ¿qué haces?—titubeó Misty, entre halagada y extrañada. ¿A qué venía ese repentino ataque de afecto? Ash no respondió y continuó su abrazo. No quería soltarla… solo quería sentirla cerca—Ash…

-Todas, todas las medallas las he ganado, tienen parte de ti—se sinceró él, mirándola a los ojos. No la soltó, pero le dejó respirar un poco. Ella sonrió, aunque no comprendía nada—Sabes que para mí lo más importante en la vida es ganar medallas que me permitan participar en la liga… Pero lo que no sabes es que parte de mis victorias son gracias a ti… a todo lo que me has enseñado, lo que me has aguantado… Gracias a todas tus regañinas…Y a tus consejos.

Misty no sabía qué decir. ¡Se encontraba tan contrariada! El entusiasmo por la victoria, lograba que Ash sacase su lado más tierno, pero aunque se sentía muy halagada por las palabras del chico, todavía faltaba algo… Él la quería como amiga, eso estaba claro… Y… ¿qué sería de ellos unos años después? Cuando él encontrase una mujer a la que amar, y ella se quedase sola con su bebé… Sabía que nadie la amaría. Una mujer sola con un niño… Era lo peor.

Especialmente porque no sabía si el principal problema sería ese, o que realmente ella sería la que jamás… jamás podría amar a otro hombre que no fuera Ash.

-¡Alto ahí!—exclamó una voz conocida.

Los dos muchachos se separaron inmediatamente y se colocaron en posición defensiva. Ante ellos, se encontraban Jessie, James y Meowth… pero en esta ocasión no parecían tener intención de atacar.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo, mocosos?—se burló Jessie, logrando que ambos se ruborizasen—¿Finalmente teníamos razón y los mocosos se han hecho novios?

-Déjalos, Jessie, déjales que su amor brote—añadió James, en un tono muy cómico. Ash y Misty sintieron ganas de vomitar—¡El amor es lo más maravilloso que hay en este mundo!

-¡Bien dicho!—exclamó Meowth.

-¿Se puede saber qué queréis?—les preguntó Ash, desconfiado.

-Solo queríamos preguntaros si os gustó el viaje en crucero—se mofó Jessie.

-Nos gustó mucho, gracias—respondió Misty—¿Y a vosotros vuestro vuelo al espacio exterior?

-Misty, déjalos, no les provoques—le dijo Ash entre dientes. Le preocupaba que empezasen una pelea.

Jessie se rió de forma estrepitosa, y sus amigos la secundaron.

-Será la última vez que nos enviáis al espacio—dijo James—Hemos descubierto vuestro secreto y ahora estáis en nuestras manos…

-¿Qué secreto?—preguntaron Ash y Misty al unísono, completamente apurados.

-Que os estabais besando hace un momento—se burló Meowth.

Ash se llevó una mano a la cabeza, al tiempo que Misty se echaba a reír. Esos del Team Rocket eran más estúpidos e inocentes de lo que recordaba…

-Solo era un abrazo, pero pensad lo que queráis—dijo Ash, dándose media vuelta. Tomó a Misty del brazo y tiró de ella en dirección contraria. No quería perder más tiempo hablando con ese trío—¡Que os vaya bien!

-¡Ey, esperad!—les gritó Jessie.

La mujer y sus amigos corrieron hasta ellos y les cortaron en camino.

-Si no nos dais a Pikachu ahora mismo, les diremos a todos que sois novios—les amenazó James—Lo pondremos en todas las redes sociales…

-Dudo que sepáis manejaros en Internet—se burló Misty.

-¡Pues ya aprenderemos!—exclamó James, con torpeza. Jessie le dio un codazo, al tiempo que los demás se echaban a reír—O podemos mandar telegramas… que es más fácil.

Mientras Ash y Misty se reían con ganas, Jessie se hartó de sus burlas y corrió a coger a Pikachu con sus propias manos. Éste emitió una descarga eléctrica, que no hizo efecto, debido a los trajes anti-electricidad que se habían colocado.

-Al menos habéis aprendido la primera lección—se mofó Ash—Capítulo uno: el poder eléctrico de Pikachu—Misty rió de nuevo.

-¡Pues nos llevaremos a éste!—exclamó Jessie, acercándose a Marril.

Misty corrió antes de que llegase la mujer, y atrapó a su pokémon entre sus brazos. Jessie la empujó y ambas forcejearon durante unos segundos.

Ash se interpuso entre ambas y empujó a Jessie.

-¡Déjala en paz!—exclamó él, preocupado. Esa loca mujer era capaz de cualquier cosa y temía por la integridad de Misty—¡Le vas a hacer daño!

Pero Jessie no soltó a Misty, si no que se percató del efecto que aquello tenía sobre el niñato.

-¿Así que no quieres que la toque?—se burló Jessie, tirando del brazo de la pelirroja—Pues elige entre ella o Pikachu…

Misty le dio un puntapié a Jessie y se deshizo de su agarre. Ash la abrazó y se colocó delante de ella.

-¡No vuelvas a tocarla!—advirtió el muchacho.

Jessie y James se quedaron muy sorprendidos ante la violenta reacción del mocoso. Se mostraba demasiado sobreprotector con la chica…

Tanto, que el trío de delincuentes se empezó a sentir mal… ¿Quizá ella estaba enferma? Algo extraño ocurría…

-¿Tienes alguna enfermedad terminal?—inquirió James, con verdadera preocupación—¿Podemos ayudarte?

Ash y Misty intercambiaron una mirada confusa… ¿Ahora los Rocket estaban preocupados también?

-No, no… gracias—dijo Ash. Misty le dio un codazo… ¿Por qué les daba las gracias? Ese Ash a veces era tan tonto…—Solo podéis ayudarnos dejándonos en paz… al menos por un tiempo.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?—preguntó James.

-Pues…—empezó a decir Ash, tratando de calcular—Eh…

El chico se detuvo a pensar durante unos segundos… Si llevaban casi dos meses viajando… y un embarazo duraba nueve meses… y luego estaba la recuperación… habría que sumarle otros tres o cuatro meses… Eso era…

Trató de realizar las operaciones con los dedos. Todos los demás le miraban expectantes… Incluida Misty…

Ash se había perdido con las cuentas… Pero había empezado a hablar y debía continuar… Porque Misty tampoco le ayudaba, tan callada como se había quedado.

-Pues depende, porque no sé si será un embarazo normal o se le adelantará—terminó diciendo Ash.

Misty quiso matarle… Jessie, James y Meowth se quedaron con la boca abierta… Ash sabía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo…

-¿Eso lo he dicho en voz alta?—preguntó, mirando a Misty y rascándose la cabeza.

Jessie se llevó la manos a las mejillas.

-¿Qué estás embarazada?—repitió la mujer, sin poder creerlo.

Misty se puso roja como un tomate.

-Ah…¿pero que con lo del embarazo se refería a ella?—preguntó James, señalando a la chica.

-¡Oh, hombres!—desdeñó Jessie—¿Cómo podéis ser tan cortos de entendimiento?

-Es que no puedo creerlo—dijo James.

-Pues mejor no te lo creas—replicó Ash, esperando recibir la furia de Gyarados.

Misty suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

-Es cierto, estoy embarazada—reconoció ella, roja como un tomate—Bastantes problemas tenemos como para que vosotros nos fastidiéis más…

En contra de todo pronóstico, ningún miembro del Team Rocket se echó a reír o se burló de ellos. Estaban tan impactados que no sabían ni qué decir…

Jessie incluso se acercó a Misty son el semblante muy serio y le puso una mano sobre el hombro. La pelirroja miró a la mujer con desconfianza.

-No sé si darte la enhorabuena o el pésame—dijo Jessie, ante lo que Misty puso los ojos en blanco—Ok… el pésame…—un par de lágrimas furtivas se asomaron en los ojos de la muchacha. Ash maldijo al Team Rocket y a su interrupción. ¡Ahora que Misty estaba más animada!—Bueno… tranquila… De verdad me parece que has sido valiente por seguir adelante y tener al bebé…

-Los mocosos siempre fueron valientes—añadió Meowth, moviendo la cabeza con énfasis—Un poco tontos, sí… y visto lo visto todavía más… Pero valientes al fin y al cabo…

Y tras aquella frase fue Ash quien no pudo contener el llanto. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, siendo muy consciente de la situación que se le venía encima. James se aproximó al muchacho y se paró frente a él, con expresión solemne.

-Porque es tuyo, ¿no?—le preguntó, al tiempo que Jessie le pegaba una colleja a su compañero—¡Aug!

-Tú sí que eres tonto—le insultó Jessie. Se volvió de nuevo hacia Misty y la abrazó, para sorpresa de la chica—Vamos, todo pasará… Y mientras tanto, os daremos una tregua…

James abrazó a Ash también, quien se quedó completamente estupefacto. Meowth, contagiado por la emoción de la situación, abrazó a Pîkachu y a Marril.

Y lloraron todos juntos.

Esa noche, Ash preparó unas hamburguesas bien cargadas de ingredientes, para contentar un poco a Misty, que había quedado un poco deprimida. Además, compró un par de helados en un puesto cercano.

La chica agradeció el detalle y no pudo menos que regalarle una espléndida sonrisa. Ash se estaba comportando como ella jamás imaginó…

Terminaron de comerse el helado tumbados sobre sus sacos de dormir, a la intemperie, contemplando el cielo estrellado. Pikachu y Marril ya se habían metido en la tienda a dormir.

Misty giró la cabeza y miró de reojo a Ash… Estaba tan pensativo… Probablemente imaginando lo mucho que iba a cambiar su vida… Aunque más iba a cambiar la de ella…

Observó el perfil del chico, que tanto le gustaba a ella… Su pequeña naricilla, aunque ahora era un poco más larga que antaño, su barbilla erguida, sus pestañas… Hubiera querido abalanzarse sobre él y darle un beso… Al instante se avergonzó de sus tontos sentimientos y suspiró. Jamás sería correspondida… Lo de aquella noche de pasión tan solo había supuesto un espejismo, potenciado por el alcohol y el cariño que se tenían…

Segundo suspiro.

Ash la miró.

-¿Qué te pasa?—le preguntó. Aunque era obvio.

-Me preocupa mucho esta situación—se sinceró ella.

-Lo sé—dijo Ash, bufando—A mí también… Pero es lo que hay… Por una vez Jessie ha tenido razón… Estamos siendo valientes…—sonrió—Sobre todo tú.

Misty reprimió una sonrisa.

-Pero… es tan jodido esto—prosiguió la chica, apenada—No sé… de verdad, Ash… No sé por qué pasó…

Ash desvió la mirada y la clavó de nuevo en el cielo. ¿Cómo le preguntaba eso?

_Pasó porque estaba deseando quitarte la ropa desde hacía días…Y con el alcohol se me fue la cabeza… ¡Joder!_

Ahora suspiró él.

-Bueno, la cuestión es que pasó—dijo Ash—Fuimos unos irresponsables, no pensamos en las consecuencias ni en nada, solo en…

_En lo mismo que me está apeteciendo hacer en estos momentos._

Ash se incorporó y quedó sentado, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus brazos. Misty le imitó y se puso a su altura.

-Yo no me acuerdo de nada—dijo ella—¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? Nunca había bebido tanto…

-¿No te acuerdas de nada?—se sorprendió Ash, entre admirado y molesto—¿De nada, nada?

-Sí, bueno, claro que me acuerdo—dijo Misty, muerta de vergüenza—Pero… me refiero a que no me acuerdo de las sensaciones que tuve, no me acuerdo de nada de eso… Solo tengo recuerdos confusos, como si aquella noche se hubiera convertido en un puzzle… Y odio eso… Odio haber tenido mi primera relación sexual sin conciencia y sin amor—ella bajó el tono de voz al decir eso, hasta convertirlo casi en un susurro apenas audible. Ash sintió como una estacada en el pecho. Misty lloró de nuevo y continuó hablando con la voz quebrada—Me avergüenza tener un bebé sin amor. Es lo más despreciable que puede haber…

Y se tumbó de nuevo, mirando hacia el lado contrario.

Ash tenía un nudo en la garganta. Sabía que podía arreglar un poco esa situación reconociendo la vedad… Solo debía ser sincero.

Y decirle a su amiga que al menos por su parte, sí que había sido con amor.

Pero no se atrevió.

Se tumbó hacia el otro lado, dándole la espalda a Misty, y se quedó en silencio hasta que el sueño lo sacó de ese mundo hostil en el que se había convertido su vida.

* * *

_Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios de aapoyo! La verdad a todos nos hacen ilusión los reviews, y aunque no debería ser así me dan ganas de actualizar más seguido! Una vez más, gracias!_

_Quedan como tres capítulos… se acerca el final! _

_**Susana**__: sí, ha sido maduro, lo sé, aunque torpe en este capitulo… jajajaja… tranquila, no se ha ido con otra, como pudieste pensar :P_

_**Escorpion-abel**__: gracias por el review! Sí, el viaje será largo y sobre todo en los últimos meses… ya veremos si al menos se sinceran el uno con el otro o no…_

_**Ánngel**__:tengo otros fics más acordes a la realidad pokemon… pero ya te advierto que este es irreverente lo mires por donde lo mires…(ya está clasificado como "humor") así que si quieres seguir leyendo prepárate para situaciones bizarras… gracias por el review ;)_

_**Sirena**__: no, tranquila, no voy a poner nada malo como lo de que vayan a perder al bebé… es un fic par reír y llorar solo un poco jajaja. _

_**Rafael**__: gracias por lo ánimos, me alegra saber que te gusta la trama y el fic. Y sí que trato de no cambiarles las personalidades originales, solo un poco debido a la situación a la que se enfrentan. _

_**Armando-aarón:**__ gracias por el review, me alegra q te guste la historia, y espero que puedas seguir disfrutando de ella. Ya no queda mucho. _

_**Anacoreta**__: gracias! Sobre lo de los cambios de humor de Miisty… creo que Ash ya está acostumbrado jajajaja_

_**Netocastillo:**__ papá Ash recibe tus respetos… como ves sigue siendo responsable aunque un poco tonto.. jajaja. Gracias por el review!_

_**Katia:**__ sí, yo también comprendo a Misty y con la ayuda de Ash irá asumiendo la situación y ambos lo afrontarán. Solo falta que alguno de los dos se sincere y reconozca lo que siente por el otro…_

_**Sumi:**__ jajaja siento que odies a Misty… hay que comprenderla, es una situación muy complicada para ella, y con lo malhumorada que es, pues ahora todavía más… Sobre todo tiene miedo de que Ash la abandone y le da rabia esar tan enamorada y que no sea recíproco… pero verás que pronto volverá a su ser, especialmente gracias a Ash… que como tú dices es un divino…él es muy bueno y por eso quiere ayudarla, además de que la ama, pero no se atreve a reconocerlo… La verdad es que con el exceso de alcohol pasaron al sexo directamente y ahora no saben como reconducir la situación y expresarse sus sentimientos… gracias por tu review!_

_**Red:**__ jajaja pues mira, el team rocket no ha armado escándalo esta vez… ha sido tan flipante la noticia para ellos también que ni han dicho nada jajaja… Y ves que Ash ha sido un poco torpe al darles la noticia… en fin, veremos qué sigue, sobre todo con este Ash que solo quiere ayudar a su amiga… a ver si se decide y le dice lo que siente o ella va a seguir tan deprimida… Gracias por tu comentario y no te duermas en la escuela jajajja_

_**Guest:**__ sí, sí, esperemos que pronto cambie… jejeje. Gracias!_

_**Dark razco:**__ jajaja qué malo, pobre Ash… tanto te gusta que sufra? Pues aún le queda un poco… _

_**Manolo-adri1**__: gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado, y como ves he tardado poco en subir el capitulo! Ya ves que aquí Ash es más maduro, pero eso es por el sentimiento que él ha tenido siempre de ayudar a los demás y salir de las situaciones más difíciles… Y Misty está demasiado asustada… ya veremos cómo sigue. _


	8. CAPÍTULO VII

CAPÍTULO VII

Los días transcurrían con más rapidez de lo previsto. Quizá era su imaginación, o su estrés, pero cada jornada se hacía más corta, contrariamente a las largas mañanas, tardes y noches de antaño. Quizá era que la infancia ya les había abandonado, y por ello, habían olvidado el sosiego y la curiosidad de ver las cosas por primera vez.

Era triste, preocupante…

Era una sensación extraña… y algo dolorosa.

Ash ya había ganado dos medallas. Fue visto y no visto. El líder al que se enfrentó no duró ni dos asaltos. Los pokémon de Ash estaban en su máximo nivel, así como la habilidad del muchacho para guiarlos.

Misty admiraba la destreza del entrenador, quien había mejorado muchísimo en los últimos años. Incluso ella consideraba que ya era hora de que ganase una maldita liga y que consiguiera su sueño. Al fin y al cabo no conocía nada tan perseverante y luchador, y que además amase tanto cuanto hacía.

Ella, por su parte, iba a asumiendo su nuevo estado, con miedo, con valentía, con inseguridad y decisión. Pero sobre todo con confusión. Se alegraba de tener a Ash a su lado, y se arrepentía de haber querido escapar sola. Debía reconocer que jamás habría conseguido superar ese trance en solitario. Ash la animaba, la ayudaba, la apoyaba…

Ash era…

Prefería ni pensar lo que Ash era para ella…

Caminando hacia un nuevo pueblo, el muchacho no dejaba de preguntarle si se encontraba bien. En los últimos días Ash estaba más pesado que de costumbre…

-¿Seguro que puedes seguir caminando?—inquirió por enésima vez.

Misty resopló y trató de sonreír.

-Sí, estoy perfectamente—aseguró—Tranquilo… ¿Se puede saber por qué te ha dado por preguntarme a cada rato?

Ash se mantuvo silencioso durante unos segundos, y después enfocó la mirada hacia la tripa de Misty. Ya estaba embarazada tres meses y aquello empezaba a abultarse. Poco, pero ya se notaba…

Ella se sonrojó y se ladeó un poco, para evitar que Ash mirase tanto… Le daba vergüenza… Odiaba su nuevo aspecto.

-Ya se te empieza a notar—apuntó Ash, insistiendo en ese aspecto que Misty pretendía obviar.

El chico no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento. Parecía que el pequeño bulto del vientre de Misty tan solo pretendía hacerle ver que el embarazo de la chica era algo inminente, cierto. El muchacho sintió una punzada en el pecho, una emoción intensa que no podía discernir si era buena o mala.

En la última visita médica, el doctor les había asegurado que todo marchaba sobre ruedas, pero para Ash, aquello todavía sonaba como algo lejano, irreal.

Hasta ahora.

Tras ese bulto se escondía un bebé… _Su_ bebé.

-¿Quieres dejar de recordarme lo espantosa que me estoy poniendo?—protestó Misty, sin dejar de caminar.

Ash hizo una mueca… ¿De nuevo se enfadaba? ¡Pero si estaba preciosa! Al menos él la encontraba más bella que nunca. No podía evitar mirarla fijamente mientras ella caminaba airada, observar su semblante, su nariz, sus labios fruncidos… Admiraba su rápida y decidida manera de caminar, pese a su nuevo estado… Podía haberse mostrado más malhumorada que de lo normal, pero en ningún momento se había quejado de las largas caminatas bajo el sol o bajo la lluvia, de las cuestas que habían tenido que subir… Ni una queja sobre ese respecto. Misty era una verdadera luchadora.

Y por eso la quería todavía más.

Esa noche Ash terminó de montar la tienda mientras Misty calentaba en el fuego unas salchichas. Ash le había dado instrucciones claras de que únicamente debía tenerlas en el fuego dos minutos, pero finalmente se le habían quemado. La muchacha lamentó ser tan mala cocinera, y lloró mientras le servía a Ash la cena.

-¿Qué pasa?—le preguntó Ash, sentándose sobre un tronco, junto a ella.

Misty señaló el plato e hizo un puchero.

-Se me han quemado un poco—dijo ella, entre hipos.

Ash observó las salchichas chamuscadas en su plato. ¿Un poco…? ¡Estaban negras!

Pero no quería herirla todavía más.

-No pasa nada, me gusta la comida tostada—dijo él, sonriendo.

Hincó el diente y se tragó casi sin masticar la salchicha. En cualquier otra ocasión habría reprendido a la chica, o se habría burlado hasta la saciedad, pero sabía que ella estaba demasiado sensible. Incluso él se daba cuenta de ello…

-Están horribles—reconoció Misty, masticando también—No disimules… Soy un completo desastre… No sé hacer nada… ¡Nada!

Ash resopló y supo que se avecinaba otro sofocón.

-Claro que sabes hacer muchas cosas—trató de animarla él, acercándose más a ella—Eres una gran entrenadora, gran líder… No pasa nada porque no se te de bien cocinar… Ya irás mejorando… Además, ni que eso fuera lo más importante en la vida…

-Pero ahora solo voy a poder dedicarme a ser una estúpida ama de casa, gorda y fea, y tengo que aprender a cocinar—se lamentó Misty.

Ash no sabía si reír o llorar.

Vio la cara de su amiga y supo que debía mantener la compostura.

_La que me ha caído por un polvo de una noche…_

Se puso en pie y le pasó un brazo por encima del hombro a la chica. Ella le miró con sorpresa. No se acostumbraba a aquellos gestos cariñosos por parte de Ash, que cada vez eran más habituales… Un impertinente hormigueo recorría todo su cuerpo al sentir su mero contacto.

-Misty, tú nunca serás una ama de casa—le aseguró Ash, hablándole muy cerca del oído. La chica se estremeció y no se atrevió a mirarle—Tú serás la mejor maestra de pokémon de agua… y yo te ayudaré a conseguirlo.

Ella no quería ni pensar en el futuro. Todo aquello le deprimía aún más.

-Ash, mis tiempos de maestra se han terminado—replicó Misty, con lágrimas en los ojos. Por fin le miró directamente a la cara—Quizá te parezca egoísta, y realmente creo que lo soy… Pero no puedo pensar una y otra vez en que he tirado mi vida por la borda… Y me da mucha rabia que tú… que tú tengas la misma culpa que yo y no te afecte como a mí… ¡Tú seguirás con tu vida! Tú podrás seguir con tu vida como si nada hubiera pasado…

Ash se sintió ofendido.

-Misty, te dije que me haría cargo y me haré—le recordó él, soltándola de golpe—No sé por qué todavía no confías en mí.

-Sí que confío en ti—aseguró Misty—Pero… es normal que tú vayas haciendo tu vida y te olvides de mí y del bebé… Serás un gran maestro y reharás tu vida…

-¡Cállate ya de una vez!—le gritó Ash—¡Lo que estás diciendo no tiene nada que ver con los planes que yo había pensado!—a Misty le sorprendió la voz quebrada del muchacho. Parecía realmente afectado—¡No entiendes nada! ¡Y estoy harto!

Dejó el plato vacío tirado en la hierba y entró en la tienda de campaña.

Misty se sintió culpable por primera vez. No comprendía nada… ¿Por qué Ash no era claro con ella?

Venció el orgullo por una vez y siguió a Ash dentro de la tienda de campaña.

Encontró al muchacho tumbado sobre el saco, de medio lado, mirando hacia la pared. Éste fingió no escuchar que Misty entraba y la ignoró por completo.

La chica se tumbó junto a él y le puso una mano sobre el hombro. Él no la rechazó, al contrario de lo que hubiera hecho ella en su posición.

-Perdóname—le susurró la chica—Perdona por estar tan borde…

-No me importa que estés así de borde—replicó Ash, girándose hacia ella—Siempre has sido así—Misty hizo un amago de sonrisa—Me jode que no confíes en mí, que pienses que te voy a abandonar… a ti y a nuestro hijo.

Misty sonrió ampliamente sin poder evitarlo.

_Nuestro hijo._

Aquello le llenaba de amor.

Aquello cambiaba las cosas.

-Ash… ¿cuáles eran tus planes?—inquirió Misty, dubitativa y temerosa de escuchar la respuesta—Si no me lo dices… si no eres claro conmigo no sé qué pasa por tu mente… Y por eso estoy tan confusa y nerviosa…

Ash respiró profundamente. Los ojos le brillaban.

-Yo pensaba esperar a que el bebé tuviera tres o cuatro años—dijo Ash, tratando de ser sincero—Y entonces emprender de nuevo mi viaje para ser maestro pokémon… con él… y contigo.

A Misty le emocionó de veras la revelación de Ash. ¡Él quería seguir viajando con ella!

¿Pero eso quería decir que…?

-Entonces tú quieres que sigamos juntos—balbuceó Misty, sin dar crédito.

-Claro que sí—prosiguió Ash—Quiero que nuestro hijo tenga padre y madre… Y lo criaremos juntos… Y luego emprenderé de nuevo mi viaje para conseguir medallas y trataré de ganar la liga… Aunque la verdad que aunque no lo consiga ya no me importará… porque eso ya no es mi prioridad…

-¿Y cuál es…?—le preguntó Misty.

-Ahora mi prioridad sois tú y nuestro hijo—dijo Ash, con gran determinación. Misty sintió toda una explosión de emociones. Ash la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de la boca. Ella no podía ni hablar. Estaba completamente paralizada—No sé si tú quieres lo mismo que yo… pero después de esto tan grande que vamos a compartir, que es un hijo, creo que tengo que ser valiente… y decirte la verdad… y… por eso… Por eso…—Misty le miraba con ojos suplicantes. Ash tragó saliva—Por eso te debo decir que para mí eres la única mujer que he amado y que amaré.

Misty no tuvo tiempo de digerir aquellas palabras, ya que Ash había posado sus labios sobre los de ella, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, la estaba besando con una dulzura exquisita.

Ash la abrazó con fuerza, y ella se pegó a él de forma instintiva, enlazando sus piernas con las de él. Ambos se fundieron en un cálido abrazo que terminó con otro beso voraz.

Ash acarició con suavidad el cabello de Misty, y le besó los labios, la nariz, el cuello… Ahí se detuvo y la miró.

-Misty… ahora tú… ¿qué quieres?—le preguntó Ash.

-Esto es lo que he querido siempre—dijo ella, sonriendo. Besó a Ash con timidez y ternura, y él sonrió—No… no ha salido como yo hubiera pensado nunca… pero realmente lo que siempre he querido es que tú… Ash, no me lo creo… ¿De verdad me amas?

Ash sonrió y se colocó sobre ella de forma juguetona. La tomó de ambas manos, como tratando de retenerla, y aproximó su rostro al de ella.

-Hace tiempo que quería tenerte así—dijo Ash—Así, tumbada debajo de mí.

Misty se echó a reír y él la calló con otro beso. Después, se tumbó junto a ella y la abrazó.

-Yo tampoco habría pensado que fueran así las cosas—reconoció Ash—Cuando te vi en Pueblo Paleta hace unos meses, te noté tan distinta… O quizá el distinto era yo… —hizo una pausa y sonrió, algo avergonzado—Pensé que había sido un idiota por no darme cuenta antes de lo que sentía por ti—a Misty se le erizó la piel al escucharlo—Y pensé en pedirte que viajases de nuevo conmigo, aunque me habías dicho tantas veces que no, que no estaba muy convencido… Pero Brock y los demás decidieron darme un empujoncito… que como sabes… acabó en desastre.

Misty suspiró apenada. ¡Qué distinto sería todo si sus amigos no hubieran intervenido! Quizá era la venganza de Brock por haberle jalado tantas veces de las orejas… ¡Pero valiente venganza! Eso era peor que destinar a su amigo a no llevar a buen término ninguna de sus conquistas.

El resultado había sido malo. Peor que malo.

Pero…

Después de todo el disgusto inicial, y pasado el periodo de negación, evitación y aceptación… Ahora se encontraba más animada y tranquila.

La situación seguía siendo horrible… pero Ash… lo había cambiado todo.

La confesión de Ash, sus besos y su cariño, la habían llenado de ilusión, y sus temores quedaban completamente reconfortados.

No estaba sola. Y Ash ya no era únicamente un amigo que la apoyaba… Era el padre de su futuro bebé.

Y la quería.

¿Ash Ketchum la amaba…?

-Ni en mis mejores sueños—murmuró ella.

-¿Qué dices…?—le preguntó Ash, sonriendo.

-Que todo esto es un desastre—repitió Misty, abochornada—Pero, que si tú me apoyas como lo estás haciendo, las cosas son más sencillas. Y que eres el mejor amigo que se puede tener en la vida.

Ash hizo una mueca cómica.

-¿Amigo?—repitió él, acercándose mucho a la muchacha.

Misty no sabía muy bien qué decir.

Como de costumbre, temía meter la pata.

-Amigo… o lo que tú quieras ser—terminó diciendo ella, con timidez.

Ash le puso una mano sobre la mejilla y besó con dulzura su nariz.

-Soy tu mejor amigo—le susurró, hablándole cerca del oído. Misty no se atrevía a mirarle. Ash sonrió de forma seductora y la besó el los labios con extrema dulzura—Pero también quiero ser tu… novio… si tú me lo permites—la muchacha mostró una amplia sonrisa, que Ash interpretó como la aceptación de su propuesta. El chico se tumbó de nuevo sobre ella y la besó reiteradamente. Las respiraciones de ambos se compenetraron y se hicieron más profundas. Sus corazones latían de forma descontrolada—El otro día me dijiste que te apenaba haber malgastado tu primera relación sexual sin amor…

-Ash, en realidad yo sí que sentía amor—replicó Misty, retractándose de sus palabras.

-Y yo también—reconoció Ash—Pero es cierto, como tú dijiste… que no nos enteramos de mucho… o más bien que no recordamos todas las sensaciones que experimentamos… —Ash deslizó ambas manos sobre las piernas de Misty hasta llegar a su trasero, donde se detuvo para acariciarlo sin ningún pudor—Por eso lo único que quiero ahora mismo es… hacerlo de nuevo—Misty se sonrojó, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba besando a Ash apasionadamente—Te amo, Mist…

-Y yo a ti también—correspondió ella, sin dejar de besarle.

Ambos se pegaron en uno al otro para dedicarse de nuevo todas aquellas caricias de las que no habían podido disfrutar debido a su estado de embriaguez. O más bien que habían disfrutado pero olvidado al día siguiente.

Esta vez, Misty notó claramente la lengua de Ash jugando dentro de su boca, sus manos recorriendo su piel, la entrepierna del muchacho creciendo descontroladamente, y chocando contra su cuerpo. La chica se sentía desbordada a causa de las sensaciones que estaba experimentando. La excitación era mayor que la vergüenza que pudiera sentir, por lo que se entregó por completo a su amado Ash, y se atrevió a palpar sus brazos, su torso, sus glúteos…

Entretanto, el chico ya no pensaba con la cabeza, se quitó la camiseta, quedando con el torso al descubierto. Misty besó el pecho del chico, con una mezcla de dulzura y sensualidad, que terminó con cualquier atisbo de razón que pudiera quedar en ambos. Ash ayudó a Misty a quitarse la camiseta y el short, para dejarla en ropa interior. El muchacho observó el bonito cuerpo de su chica, pese a la pequeña abultación de su vientre, y la acarició con anhelo hasta terminar tumbado completamente sobre ella y sintiendo de nuevo sus labios y su respiración.

-Esta vez sí que me acuerdo de los condones—dijo Misty, interrumpiendo aquel sensual momento.

Ash se separó un poco de ella y sonrió.

-Pues creo que ahora ya no nos hacen falta—añadió el chico, al tiempo que ambos se echaban a reír.

* * *

_Ok. Sé que es un asunto muy serio un embarazo no deseado… Pero ahora Ash y Misty están contentos. Ya han tenido, y tendrán, momentos para fustigarse y lamentarse… Dejémoles disfrutar un poco…_

_Y sé que me he retrasado como nunca en la actualización… ¡Lo siento! He estado con otros asuntos y me ha sido imposible hacerlo… No sé si quedará alguien que lea esta historia… XD_

_Aún así, este capítulo va dedicado a todos aquellos que me animáis y me dejáis reviews en cada capítulo, se agradece de veras!_

_Así que va por vosotros! _

_**Sire**__: jajaja los Rocket son así… locos y tiernos! XD. Y ya ves que Ash ha sabido solucionarlo… _

_**Susana**__: me alegro que te guste y creo que después de esto seguirás enamorada de Ash XD (yo lo estoy jajaja)_

_**Dark Rakzo:**__ ejem… ahora sí que lo he escrito bien no? Jejeje…Y lo siento, porque en este episodio Ash no ha sufrido mucho… (solo un poquito! XD)_

_**Manoloadri**__: umm el otro día no tardé nada en actualizar, hoy sí… espero que no hayas olvidado la historia jajaja… al menos has acertado y no quedaba nada par que se confesasen sus sentimientos… XD_

_**Netocastillo:**__ tienes razón, una vez le ha dicho que la ama se le ha pasado mejor lo del embarazo… Xd y a él también! Jajaja_

_**Sumi:**__ bueno, tanto reprimirse y negar sus sentimientos, que cuando por fin los reconocer… ambos son una bomba… bueno espero que leas el capi y no me hayas olvidado! _

_**Keria**__: sí, los Rocket son geniales Xd_

_**Red: **__todo lo que nombrabas podía haber ocurrido, pero esra historia se centra tanto en Ash y Misty que apenas dejan que otro personajes intervengan jajaja… así que ellos solitos se han arreglado y aclarado sus sentimientos. Habían esperado tanto que ya era hora de ser al menos un poquito felices. Ya que su situación es complicada, al menos que disfruten un poco XD. Gracias por tu review! Espero que no hayas olvidado la historia!_

_**Kari**__: me alegra verte por este nuevo fic! Gracias de nuevo por tus largos y apasionados reviews en mi otra historia XD . De verdad se agradecen! Espero que esta también te guste, aunque es muy distinta al último verano. _


	9. CAPÍTULO VIII

CAPÍTULO VIII

Ash saltaba de alegría, mientras Pikachu y otros de sus pokémon le vitoreaban y brincaban junto a él. Misty le sonreía desde la primera fila de la grada, si atreverse a realizar ningún movimiento brusco. Su tripa de más de cinco meses se notaba mucho, y comenzaba a ser incómodo manejarse con ella. Su aspecto era muy diferente al que había tenido hasta hacía un par de meses. No podía decirse que la muchacha hubiera engordado en exceso, ya que pese al embarazo caminaba todos los días y estaba en buena forma. Sin embargo, el tamaño de la barriga se había incrementado considerablemente, y había adquirido forma de balón. El pecho también le había crecido un par de tallas, así como su rostro ya no era tan anguloso. Ash le había dicho un en una ocasión que se le estaba poniendo cara de bollo, pero el chico recibió un mazazo tan contundente que no se le ocurrió ser sincero nunca más.

Afortunadamente para ella, no tenía un espejo grande en el que mirarse a menudo, y Ash, tras el mazazo, no cesaba de repetirle que estaba más bella que nunca. Así que la muchacha no se encontraba tan deprimida…

Además, el chico realmente opinaba que Misty tenía un encanto especial desde que se había quedado embarazada, y no podía evitar estar cada vez más ilusionado con el bebé.

Aunque también asustado…

-¿Qué tal he estado, Mist?—le preguntó Ash, cuando dejó su celebración y se acercó a ella.

-Genial, has machacado a ese líder de pacotilla—le felicitó Misty, exagerando un poco—¡Ya solo te quedan dos!

Ash le pasó un brazo por los hombros a su chica y ella le dio un beso de enhorabuena. Ya había ganado tres medallas.

De regreso al lugar de campamento, Ash notó como Misty se iba quedando rezagada. Le miró la enorme tripa, y comprendió que debía resultarle muy duro seguir caminando.

-Misty, ¿quieres que detengamos el viaje?—le preguntó él, muy serio.

Ella le miró sin parpadear.

-¡No, claro que no!—exclamó Misty, negando con la cabeza—Estoy perfectamente…

-Yo creo que no estás tan bien—replicó Ash—Con ese tripón yo no podría ni caminar un paso… Creo que debemos parar y…

-¿Has dicho _tripón_?—repitió Misty, levantando las cejas.

Ash hizo una mueca, sabiendo que había metido la pata de nuevo, y caminó hacia atrás, para tratar de huir de ella.

-No… quería decir que… estás divina… pero la tripa tiene que molestarte, ¿o no?—dijo el chico, comprendiendo que su anterior expresión no había sido la más adecuada—¿De verdad no te cansas?

-No, no me canso—mintió Misty, orgullosa—Además, quiero que acabes de ganar las cinco medallas antes de que me estalle este tripón.

Ambos se echaron a reír, y Ash comprendió que ella ya no estaba molesta. Se acercó de nuevo y la abrazó.

-Sabes que a mí me encantas de todas formas—le susurró Ash, besándole en la mejilla.

Pikachu se tapó los ojos y se alejó. No se acostumbraba a aquellas muestras de afecto por parte de los dos entrenadores. En los últimos meses había presenciado escenas que jamás habría imaginado entre esos dos…

-Y tú a mí—correspondió Misty, sonriendo—Me encantas aunque seas un cabeza hueca y bueno para nada…

Ash la calló con un beso en los labios. Cuando se separaron, ambos se miraron a los ojos. Se sentían como dos tontos enamorados…

-Además, hay muchas cosas que me encantan de tu nuevo aspecto—añadió Ash, maliciosamente. Misty le lanzó una mirada dubitativa, y él señaló con el dedo hacia su pecho—No las habías tenido tan grandes nunca—el chico se echó a reír, al tiempo que Misty le golpeaba en la cabeza. Ash protestó—Pero es cierto…

-¡Qué tonto eres!—exclamó Misty, sin poder contener la risa también.

Ash la rodeó con sus brazos, poniendo las manos sobre la cintura que ya no tenía.

-No sabes las ganas que tengo de que nazca el niño para poder hacerte el amor una y otra vez—le susurro el chico, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Gracias, Ash, no sé cómo puedes ser tan romántico—ironizó ella.

Aunque era cierto, ya que llevaban más de un mes sin mantener relaciones sexuales, ya que ella había comenzado a sentirse molesta con el embarazo y suponía que a Ash debía costarle reprimirse…

Después de cenar, se tumbaron uno frente a otro en el saco de dormir y se desearon las buenas noches. Misty cerró los ojos y suspiró. ¡Todo era tan surrealista!

Pero Ash la abrazaba y todo volvía a su sitio… Al menos dentro de su corazón.

Al cabo de tres semanas, Ash ganó su cuarta medalla. Estaba vez, Misty se había quedado descansando en la tienda de campaña. Cuando Ash regresó, ella le felicitó, pero el chico había tomado una importante decisión.

-Mist, he pensado que vamos a pararnos aquí—le dijo él, con determinación. Misty le miró con la boca abierta, como para replicar, pero Ash le tapó la boca con la mano—Y no digas nada… No te voy a escuchar… Vamos a pararnos en esta ciudad durante unos días, ya que hay un buen hospital y me siento más tranquilo… Ya estás de seis meses… no creo que sea conveniente seguir viajando…

-¡Pero, Ash, te queda todavía una medalla por conseguir!—gritó Misty, una vez liberada de la mano de Ash—¡Y si no la consigues no podrás inscribirte en esta liga! ¡Con lo bien que se te está dando esta región!

-Pues eso es, tranquila, se me está dando muy bien—resaltó Ash, sonriendo—Por eso prefiero descansar aquí, y cuando estés ya bien controlada por la matrona, yo puedo coger un dirigible hasta la ciudad Congaconga y ganaré la medalla con facilidad…

Misty hizo una mueca.

-Un dirigible es caro, sería mejor seguir andando—señaló la chica.

-Es eso o nada—zanjó Ash, cruzándose de brazos—Le pediré más dinero a mi madre… No te preocupes. Ahora toca descansar… No te queda nada…

-¡Me queda lo peor!—exclamó Misty, realmente asustada.

-¿Desde cuándo eres una cobarde?—se burló Ash, sacándole la lengua—¡Vamos, que esto ya esta hecho!

Misty asintió con poco convencimiento… Sabía que el último trimestre de embarazo era lo peor… y el parto le aterraba… Pero no quería seguir pareciendo una cobarde.

A la mañana siguiente, Ash buscó un hostal en el que hospedarse ambos y sus pokémon durante las próximas semanas. Todavía tenía dos meses de tiempo para ganar la última medalla e inscribirse en la liga. Además, no solo era por el estado de Misty; él también necesitaba descansar, al menos mentalmente… El muchacho había llevado demasiadas preocupaciones, más que nunca, y se había visto obligado a tirar del carro, ya que Misty, quien normalmente actuaba como su brújula, se había encontrado tan perdida…

Y él se sentía contento, en parte, porque se había dado cuenta de que por fin estaba actuando con madurez y responsabilidad. Sonrió al pensar en cuanto había cambiado su vida en los últimos meses… No podía evitar estar ilusionado. Si su madre le viera…

La imagen de Delia vino a su mente como un ángel en la distancia. La echaba de menos… y la necesitaba realmente en esos momentos… Quedaba un trimestre complicado, y alguien debía cuidar de Misty mientras él viajaba hasta Congaconga. Si todo iba bien, sería un viaje exprés de un solo día, pero él estaría más tranquilo si Misty se quedaba acompañada…

Además, no podía seguir mintiendo y huyendo… ¿Hasta cuando pensaban ocultar la verdad? Si había decidido actuar con madurez en adelante, debía aprender a asumir y reconocer sus errores en público…

¡Y Delia debía saber que estaba a punto de ser abuela! ¡_Abuela_! Eso sonaba horrible… Ash siempre imaginó a las abuelas muy viejas y arrugadas… como lo era la suya… pero Delia tenía un aspecto juvenil… Claro… tan solo rondaba los cuarenta años…

El muchacho se llevó las manos a la cabeza, resopló y se dirigió al centro pokémon para realizar una llamada de teléfono.

El rostro sonriente de su madre apareció enseguida en la pantalla, contenta de recibir noticias de su querido vástago.

-¡Ash, pequeño, cuánto te echo de menos!—exclamó la mujer, con lágrimas en los ojos—¡Has tardado mucho en llamarme!

-Pero recibiste mis mensajes, ¿no?—le preguntó Ash, empezando a acongojarse. No podía decírselo…

-¡Sí, pero ya quería ver cómo estabas!—replicó la mujer—Una cosa es que me dejes un mensaje diciendo que estás bien y otra es verte en directo, comprobando que no te falta un ojo y que no tienes una nueva cicatriz…

-¡Ay, mamá no seas exagerada!—se rió Ash.

-¡Es la preocupación de las madres!—exclamó Delia—Ya lo comprenderás algún día…

Ash hizo una mueca.

-Quizá lo comprenda más pronto de lo que piensas—masculló Ash, en un tono apenas entendible.

Delia acercó la cabeza a la pantalla.

Ash arrugó la nariz y frunció el ceño. Tenía que soltarlo ya o no se atrevería a hacerlo nunca…

-¿Se puede saber qué dices, hijo?—le preguntó Delia.

Ash dio un profundo suspiro, y su madre comenzó a preocuparse.

-Es que tengo que contarte algo—dijo Ash. Delia arqueó la ceja; suponía que no se trataba de algo bueno—No te va a gustar… Bueno, luego igual sí que te gusta… yo creo que te gustará… pero me parece que primero querrás matarme…

-¿Pero a qué te refieres?—le interrumpió Delia, con el corazón en vilo—¿Qué has hecho?

-Verás… es que…—titubeó Ash—Sobre todo, mami, recuerda que te quiero mucho.

-¡Suéltalo ya!—le apremió Delia, impaciente.

-Tenía que habértelo dicho antes, pero tenía miedo, y de verdad necesito que vengas aquí, en cuanto puedas—dijo Ash, con humildad.

Delia se asustó todavía más. Entonces era algo más serio de lo que había imaginado…

-¿Qué pasa, Ash?—insistió ella, tratando de emplear un tono más dulce—Me estás preocupando…

Ash tragó saliva.

-Misty está a punto de tener un bebé—terminó confesando el chico, con voz temblorosa. El corazón le iba a cien. Delia abrió los ojos con una mezcla de horror y sorpresa conforme el chico pronunciaba la frase—Mío, por supuesto…

Delia se quedó en shock durante unos segundos, para terminar acercando la cabeza a la pantalla completamente, y abrir la boca como si fuera a emitir el más fiero de los chillidos. Ash se asustó y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, por inercia, pese a lo absurdo de la acción… Ni que su madre pudiera atravesar la pantalla…

Delia gritó como una verdadera loca durantes un par de minutos, diciendo cosas incomprensibles y atacando a Ash, recordándole lo estúpido que había sido, lo irresponsable, lo tonto… El chico se fue sintiendo más pequeño cada vez, más desvalido y deprimido, sabiendo que su madre tenía toda la razón, y comprendiendo que tenía que estar más que enfadada.

La mujer también aludió al tema de no haberlo confesado antes, y a la locura de marcharse a Makoko sin contarle nada a nadie.

Cuando Delia se desquitó por completo, dejó de chillar y reprochar, tomó aire y se alejó de nuevo de la pantalla. Ash creyó que había perdido la confianza de su madre para siempre. Jamás la había visto tan enojada y decepcionada.

-Mamá, lo siento, perdona por no habértelo contado antes—se disculpó el muchacho, con hilo de voz—Y por haber sido un irresponsable… Sé que lo he sido, lo sé y me arrepiento enormemente—tragó saliva y bajó la cabeza, apenado—Pero ya no puedo hacer nada por evitar lo que ha pasado… Y… te necesito, mami. Te necesito aquí…

Delia suspiró y quedó conmovida por la humildad de Ash. Lo observó de arriba abajo…el temblor de su mandíbula, las lágrimas de sus ojos… Era un niño todavía… ¿Por qué tenía que haber ocurrido aquello? La mujer se sintió como en una pesadilla… Sin embargo, sabía que como madre debía tomar las riendas del asunto…

-Por supuesto que me vas a tener ahí en menos de lo que te puedas imaginar—le aseguró Delia. Ash sonrió levemente, con culpabilidad—Dame tus señas exactas y voy para allá en un avión exprés.

El muchacho se sintió más esperanzado que nunca. Por fin le había confesado a su madre todo lo sucedido, y aunque sabía que en cuanto la tuviera enfrente la mujer se hartaría de chillarle, al menos notaba que se había quitado un enorme peso de encima.

Regresó con Misty al hostal y ambos se quedaron viendo una película durante toda la tarde.

A la mañana siguiente, Ash salió al supermercado a comprar algo de comida. Misty permaneció en la habitación, junto a Pikachu y Marrill, ya que ese día no se sentía demasiado bien. Hacía demasiado calor, y se encontraba mareada.

Al poco rato de marcharse Ash, alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación.

Misty se levantó del sillón y se aproximó a la puerta, algo malhumorada.

_Ya se ha vuelvo a olvidar las llaves este tonto…_

Pero cuando abrió la puerta, pasó del enojo al terror en una centésima de segundo…

-¡Misty, vamos a matarte!—le gritó Lily, entrando por la puerta, y seguida de las otras dos hermanas—¿Cómo no nos lo has dicho…?

Las tres hermanas clavaron la mirada en la enorme tripa de Misty e hicieron una mueca de espanto. Hasta no verlo con sus propios ojos no querían creerlo…

-¿Cómo es posible?—exclamó Daisy, atónita.

Misty se mordió el labio, sin saber qué decir, cuando de pronto entraron también Brock, Tracey… y ¡Delia!

La pelirroja quiso morir… ¿Qué hacían todos esos ahí? ¿Cómo se habían enterado?

Se sintió completamente ridícula y avergonzada, y solo deseaba que la tierra se le tragase… Sin embargo, Delia se hizo paso entre todos los presentes y se acercó a la asustada chiquilla.

-Hija… ¿pero…cómo…?—empezó a decir la mujer, mirando su barriga. Luego se arrepintió de la absurda pregunta que pretendía formular—No… no te voy a preguntar cómo ni por qué ha pasado… ni te voy a regañar…

Los ojos de Misty se llenaron de lágrimas, y Delia corrió a abrazarla. La pelirroja seguía avergonzada, pero en cierto modo los brazos de Delia la reconfortaban.

El resto de presentes se sentaron sobre la cama y en los dos sillones, esperando que la chica dejase de llorar. Cuando ella se hubo calmado, se separó de Delia, avergonzada, y miró a todos con culpabilidad. Se sentía en el centro de todas las miradas.

-Sé que tendríamos que haberlo contado antes—reconoció Misty—Lo siento…Pero tenía tanto miedo a vuestra reacción…

-¡A ver, mi primera reacción fue querer matarte!—le interrumpió Lily, al tiempo que Daisy y Violet asentían con la cabeza—Pero… eres nuestra hermana… tú ya sabes que la has cagado… Así que ahora solo podemos apoyarte, ya que tú ya has jodido tu vida…

-Gracias por tu apoyo—ironizó Misty.

-¿Pero… y Ash?—preguntó Brock—¿Dónde está?

-Ha ido a comprar unas cosas—explicó Misty—Ahora volverá…

Delia se sentó en la esquina de la cama, junto a Tracey y Daisy… Todo aquello suponía un cúmulo de sensaciones que no podía explicar. Quería apoyar a los chicos, pero se sentía tan decepcionada…

-Lo siento—repitió Misty, como si estuviera en medio de un juicio contra ella—La he cagado hasta el fondo—se dirigió a sus hermanas con los ojos empañados en lágrimas de nuevo—Sé que habíais confiado en mí siempre y he sido una irresponsable y una estúpida… Esto es lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida… Pero como dice Ash, ya no hay vuelta atrás… y tengo que ser valiente y asumir las consecuencias…

-¡Sí, Ash, a ese no nos lo nombres!—gritó Daisy. Delia le clavó una mirada asesina. Su hijo no podía ser el culpable de todo—¡Gracias a él estás así!

Delia se puso en pie y trató de calmarse.

-Pues al menos Ash ha tenido el valor de contarme lo ocurrido—dijo Delia—De lo contrario, todavía no nos habríamos enterado de nada…

-¿Así que fue Ash quien os lo contó?—preguntó Misty, algo molesta.

-Claro, me llamó por teléfono ayer—explicó Delia—Y yo avisé a tus hermanas… ¡Teníamos derecho a saberlo!

Misty se cruzó de brazos y resopló.

-Y nosotros nos enteramos porque a Violet se le escapó—añadió Brock.

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando y dándose explicaciones unos a otros, se oyó la puerta…

Ash entró en la habitación y se quedó estático, al comprobar el cuadro que le esperaba dentro. Estuvo a punto de tirar al suelo las dos tarrinas de helado que traía para Misty…

La muchacha le miraba con el ceño fruncido, Delia tenía los brazos en jarras, y las tres hermanas echaban chispas por los ojos…

Ash sabía que no saldría bien parado de esa situación.

-Veo que estamos todos reunidos—dijo entre dientes, tratando de sonreír.

Tracey le saludó con la cabeza, sin atreverse a decir nada, y solo Brock se levantó con decisión y se acercó a su amigo. Alguien tenía que apoyarle.

-¡Enhorabuena, campeón!—exclamó Brock, golpeándole la espalda con fuerza—¡Esta vez sí que la has metido hasta el fondo!—Ash le lanzó una mirada fulminante—La pata, claro…

-Tú sí que metes la pata—masculló Ash, poniendo los ojos en blanco—Siempre…

* * *

_**Nota 1:**__ Sé que llevo tiempo desaparecida del mundo fanfiction, pero espero ir poniéndome al día en adelante. Aquí en España es verano y aunque tengo mucho más tiempo libre que de normal, estoy todo el día fuera, en la piscina, haciendo excursiones o de vacaciones… ése es el principal motivo por el que estoy tardando también tanto en actualizar. Solo queda un capítulo y espero no tardar tanto y publicarlo antes de marcharme a la playa dentro de una semana (pero no prometo nada jejeje)._

_**Nota 2:**__ me siento muy halagada por la buena aceptación que está teniendo esta loca historia. Gracias a todos cuantos me estáis dejando reviews y comentarios de ánimo. ¡Os lo agradezco en el alma! Contesto uno a uno:_

_**Mislu**__: jajaja es que este Ash es muy lindo! Te comprendo perfectamente ;)_

_**Manoloadri**__: gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado o al menos entretenido un poco _

_**Rafael**__: jejeje lo sé… esta vez no me he tardado tanto pero sí que tres semanas… espero que para el último capítulo no tarde tanto._

_**Keri**__: estos dos siempre son lentos para expresar sus sentimientos (al menos en la mayoría de mis fics jajaja). Espero que este capi te haya gustado._

_**Anacoreta**__: ejejej te me adelantaste, ya ves como se lo han tomado sus familiares y amigos… y sobre si es niño o niña, no se sabrá hasta el final ;)_

_**Netocastillo**__: sí, ya era hora de que se sincerasen, han tardado lo suyo… muchas gracias por seguir comentando ;)_

_**Sirena**__: mi Ash es adorable y es tuyo también, solo que al tuyo lo tengo un poco abandonado! No pienses que he dejado de interesarme por tu historia, todo lo contrario, en cuanto he podido me he metido a leerla_

_**Mei Daishi:**__ tranquila, yo ahora también estoy un poco perdida con las actualizaciones… jejeje. Me alegra saber de ti, espero que actualizases todos tus fics y que sigas leyendo los míos. Saludos!_

_**Dark Rakzo: **__bueno en realidad el pobre Ash sí que sigue sufriendo un poco, porque todos le regañan a él ejejej… ya solo queda un capítulo, veremos qué ocurre con estos dos y con el bebé! Gracias por tu apoyo desde tu cuevita ;)_

_** armandoaaron: **__me alegro de que te gustase el capitulo! Aunque el tema en cuestión es algo serio, he querido hacerlo en tono de comedia, y pese a que hay momentos dramáticos en el fic, el tono general es humor. Espero que sigas animado escribiendo tus historias, tengo pendiente pasarme a leer ;)_

_**Satoshi Ryu: **__gracias por tus halagos! Ahora solo espero no decepcionarte jejeje… espero que te haya gustado el capi. Saludos y bienvenid a mi fic!_

_**Red: **__he tardado un poco en actualizar… pero con este episodio ya por fin ves cómo han reaccionado los amigos, la familia y sobre todo de Delia… ya veremos qué ocurre en el último capítulo… Como siempre, gracias por comentar! (y no te preocupes por el retraso en dejar review, que todavía he tardado yo más en actualizar jejeje). _

_**Agh14: **__me alegra que te guste mi historia, bienvenido! Y sobre todo me alegra que te haya inspirado para hacerte una cuenta y publicar, espero leer algo tuyo pronto. Saludos!_

_**Rafael (2): **__gracias! Sí, la trama es un poco loca, aunque no es el único fic que habla sobre embarazo, creo que es bastante diferente a lo habitual. Espero que te guste!_

_**Andy: **__he reaparecido… temporalmente jejeje… Espero que Misty ya no te saque más de tus casillas, a partir de ahora ya no tendrá mucho más que protestar jajaja. No queda nada, un capítulo, saludos! Muchas gracias por tu comentario! (y sí, Pikachu y Marril están traumatizados ya para siempre jejeje)_


	10. CAPÍTULO IX

CAPÍTULO IX

-Inspira, espira… Inspira, espira…—repetía una y otra vez la maestra de las clases de pre-parto. Al mismo tiempo se encontraba en una posición muy ridícula, con las piernas haciendo la mariposa y los ojos cerrados. Las alumnas trataban de imitarla—Inspira, espira…

-Odio estas clases y odio el maldito "inspira, espira"—protestaba Misty en voz baja. Sus hermanas la miraban de reojo y la ignoraban, mientras repetían la posición de la maestra sin ningún problema—Por eso mismo no quería contaros nada…porque siempre me obligáis a hacer cosas que no quiero…

-Cállate y realiza el ejercicio correctamente—le reprendió Daisy, tratando de no llamar la atención—Eres una Waterflower, y aunque has metido la pata hasta el fondo, debes hacerlo con dignidad…

-Las Hermanas Sensacionales lo hacemos todo con glamour—añadió Lily.

-Incluso parir—dijo Violet, al tiempo que Misty no podía evitar una carcajada.

La clase se detuvo tras las risotadas, que contagiaron también a sus hermanas. Así que la profesora interrumpió sus ejercicios y reprendió a las muchachas.

Las cuatro se sintieron algo avergonzadas, se disculparon y continuaron con la clase.

A la salida, Delia las esperaba en la puerta. Había estado haciendo unas compras y había quedado con ellas a esa hora.

Misty sonrió a la mujer, y ésta le enseñó las múltiples cosas que había comprado, todas destinadas al confort del bebé. A la pelirroja le gustó el babero con adornos florales, la sillita para comer en forma de Horsea y el chupete con forma de Tentacool. ¡Cómo se notaba que aquella mujer conocía bien a su nuera! Misty sonrió y le agradeció los regalos.

-No permitiré que a mi nieto le falte de nada—aseguró Delia, emocionada.

-O nieta—apostilló Misty.

-¡Aún no comprendo por qué no habéis querido saber el sexo del bebé!—apostilló Lily.

-Ash y yo queremos que sea sorpresa—repitió Misty.

-¡Mira que sois raritos!—exclamó Lily.

-Dios los cría y ellos se juntan—se burló Violet.

-Bueno, dejad ya de burlaros de mí, es nuestro hijo y haremos lo queramos—protestó Misty.

-O hija—se mofó Daisy, mientras todas se echaban a reír.

-¡Bueno, que aún no he terminado de enseñaros todo lo que he comprado!—les recordó Delia, sacando de su bolso más cosas de las que podrían imaginar—Otro babero con dibujos de Pichus—Misty sonrió al verlo—, otro babero con dibujos de frutas…, un sonajero, un móvil para la cuna, unos dibujos para la habitación, un peluche de tamaño real…—Misty se llevó las manos a la cabeza… ¿para qué tantas cosas?—, una cámara para ver al bebé mientras duerme, una mantita, una sombrilla, otro juego de baberos…

Misty ya no sabía ni qué cara poner… ¿Acaso Delia no confiaba en que ella y Ash tendrían todo listo cuando en niño naciera? Seguramente pensaba que se olvidarían de algo importante… Aquello le ponía triste y al mismo tiempo nerviosa… Odiaba todo lo que les estaban controlando desde que habían llegado…

-¡Misty, no pongas esa cara!—exclamó Delia, leyendo sus pensamientos. Misty hizo una mueca cómica, al tratar dibujar una sonrisa falsa—Todo es necesario… y si piensas que son demasiados baberos… ya me comprenderás si el niño se parece a Ash… ¡Era tan torpe con la comida!

Misty sonrió.

-Todavía lo es—dijo, al tiempo que todas se echaban a reí de nuevo..

La pelirroja regresó a casa junto a su escuadrón protector. Ni Delia ni sus hermanas se habían alejado de ella desde que habían llegado, y aunque en ocasiones la angustiaban y agobiaban, debía sentirse agradecida.

En el fondo se alegraba de tenerlas allí…

Y también a Delia. La mujer no había dudado ni un segundo en ayudarles, una vez que se enteró de todo lo sucedido. Asumió el problema como propio, y trató de que dejase de valorarse como problema sino como momento de cambio.

Aunque tanto Ash como Misty lo pasaron realmente mal cuando se encontraron en el hostal rodeados de sus seres queridos, todos despotricando contra ellos y recordándoles una y otra vez lo inmaduros e irresponsables que habían resultado.

Lo cierto era que vivieron un momento de tensión preferible de olvidar, pero muy necesario para poder aceptar y asumir la situación.

En cuanto Ash apareció por la puerta, las hermanas de Misty se echaron encima de él para regañarle, Delia trató de defender a su hijo alegando que la responsabilidad no era únicamente suya. Pero entonces Misty se echó a llorar de nuevo, y la mujer se compareció de ella. Sentó a ambos muchachos sobre la cama y les dio una lección de instrucción, que poco sirvió para que ellos reflexionasen, pero al menos a la mujer le ayudó a desahogarse. Cuando Delia terminó su sermón, rompió a llorar también, desolada ante el enorme problema que se le avecinaba. Se sentía defraudada porque no creía haber educado a su hijo en la irresponsabilidad, y tampoco pensó que Misty tuviera una cabeza de chorlito como para dejarse llevar por la pasión en un momento dado…

Daisy también lloró, mientras Lily y Violet comenzaron a despotricar de nuevo. Así que Brock y Tracey se vieron obligados a tomar las riendas de asunto y tratar de reconducir la situación.

Ash y Misty pidieron perdón mil veces, y cuando las mujeres se cansaron de ver cómo los muchachos se fustigaban, horas más tarde, se calmaron y trataron de encauzar el asunto.

Y de ese modo, Delia se había convertido en la abuela en potencia más emocionada de todas. Ash habló con ella seriamente y le expuso sus intenciones de hacerse cargo del bebé, y sobre todo de dejar la liga de lado por su nueva prioridad.

Pese a todo, Delia se sintió muy orgullosa de su hijo.

Así que ahí estaban las cuatro hermanas sensacionales, junto con Delia, caminado hasta el apartamento que habían alquilado para vivir todos juntos hasta que Misty diera a luz.

Allí encontraron a Ash haciendo la comida junto con Brock, mientras que Tracey limpiaba el polvo de las habitaciones.

-¿Todavía con la limpieza?—preguntó Delia, a modo de reprimenda—¿A qué hora os habéis levantado?

-Pronto, pero la limpieza de de toda la casa cuesta bastante—alegó Tracey.

-¿Seguro que no habéis estado viendo la tele?—insistió Delia, perspicaz. El chico ocultó una sonrisa y prosiguió con su plumero. Delia se acercó a los cocineros y revisó la comida de la olla—¡Eso huele fenomenal!

-Estoy aprendiendo mucho de Brock—dijo Ash, orgulloso—Tengo que aprender a cocinar muy bien para tener contenta a mi chica—se acercó a Misty y le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejándola completamente sonrojada—O si no se irá con otro…

Todos se echaron a reír.

-¡Tengo un hijo que vale millones!—exclamó Delia.

-Sí, me llevo una joya—dijo Misty, con ironía.

-Al menos yo me estoy haciendo un gran amo de casa, ya verás cuando pruebes mis platos—replicó Ash, mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Misty no quiso mirarle durante mucho tiempo. Sabía que cuando lo hacía, quedaba obnubilada por él, por su pureza, su generosidad y su afán de superación. ¡Le había demostrado tanto en esos pocos meses!

Tenía claro que lo amaba… Mucho más de lo que ella había imaginado siendo niña.

Continuaron así durante un mes más, conviviendo todos juntos como una gran familia, y ayudando a los futuros e inexpertos padres…

Ash se sentía muy contento de haber avisado a su madre, y Misty reconocía que desde que habían hecho público el embarazo, se sentía también mucho más relajada.

¡Pese a estar ya de ocho meses!

Misty entró por la puerta tras dar un paseo en solitario—aunque le había costado escabullirse para que nadie le acompañase—y encontró a Ash sentado en el sofá mirando el móvil. Cuando éste la vio aparecer, frunció el ceño y se puso en pie, con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Se puede saber por qué has tardado tanto?—le preguntó, en tono de enfado. Misty hizo un mohín cómico y le pellizcó la nariz—No te burles… estaba preocupado…

-Necesitaba dar una vuelta yo sola—replicó Misty, enternecida por la angustia de Ash—Estoy embarazada, no soy una invalida…

-Pues no es lo que parecía hace unos meses, cuando no dejabas de llorar y decir que era lo peor que te había pasado en la vida—apuntó Ash.

-Ya, pero esto está medio superado—le explicó Misty—Ahora que nos estamos adaptando a la situación… me siento mejor… Pero hay momentos en los que me gusta estar sola…

Ash se dejó caer en el sofá y encendió la tele. Misty se sentó a su lado y le besó en la mejilla, con lo que él se ruborizó levemente. Llevaban meses juntos, con su relación consolidada, pero todavía se sonrojaban ambos con las muestras de afecto del otro.

-Gracias por preocuparte—le susurró ella. Ash emitió un gruñido y fingió desinterés. Quería demostrar que seguía molesto—Oye… por cierto… ¿no es hora que vayas a por tu última medalla?—él la miró, dubitativo. Casi ni se acordaba de eso—Quedan como dos semanas para que acabe el plazo de inscripción a la Liga…

-Tranquila, iré un día de estos—le quitó importancia Ash—Iré en un tren Express, ganaré y volveré en el mismo día…

-¡Ponte fecha ya!—exclamó Misty—Llevas más de un mes aquí sin hacer nada…

-¡Oye, perdona por querer pasar tiempo contigo!—replicó Ash, refunfuñando.

-¡Que sí, tontito, que eso me encanta!—dijo Misty, sonriendo—Pero si iniciamos este viaje era precisamente por ganar la liga…

-Tú no lo iniciaste precisamente por eso—masculló Ash.

Misty reconoció que era cierto y se echó a reír.

-Bueno, sí, pero la cuestión es que tienes que ganar la quinta medalla—dijo ella, muy sonriente.

-Mañana organizaré mi viaje—decidió Ash.

Aunque ese "mañana" se convirtió en tres días más… Finalmente, Ash compró un billete de tren y se preparó la mochila para partir hacia su nuevo destino. Era temprano, y todavía no se había levantado nadie; solo él.

Justo cuando se disponía a entrar en su habitación para darle un beso de despedida a Misty, escuchó un grito procedente de allí. Así que corrió hasta la muchacha, que estaba sentada sobre la cama y con el rostro desencajado.

-¿Qué te pasa?—preguntó Ash, asustado.

-No sé… me siento rara—musitó la chica, tocándose la tripa—Algo me está pasando… Creo que… ¿me he hecho pis?

Ambos miraron hacia las sábanas y comprobaron cómo una pequeña mancha las había humedecido.

-Ash… creo que… he roto aguas—musitó Misty, asustada.

-¡Pero no puede ser!—exclamó Ash, notando cómo el corazón le empezaba a latir con fuerza—¡Aún estás de ocho meses!

Misty se puso en pie a duras penas, y Ash ni siquiera cayó en ayudarla, de lo nervioso que se encontraba.

-¡Mamá!—gritó el muchacho—¡Mamá, corre, ven!

Ash jamás le había pedido ayuda a su madre. Ni siquiera cuando iba a enfrentarse a terribles villanos con tal solo diez años de edad, ni en las innumerables ocasiones en las que salvó al mundo de la destrucción, ni cuando tuvo que ayudar a tantos pokémon y amigos en peligro. Jamás. Siempre había actuado por instinto y con valentía. No había necesitado a su madre…

¡Pero en estos momentos estaba aterrado!

Delia apareció enseguida, al igual que las hermanas sensacionales, Brock y Tracey, quienes se habían despertado, alarmados por el griterío.

Delia determinó sin duda que Misty se había puesto de parto, contribuyendo a que el pánico se contagiase entre todos los presentes.

-¡Misty, recuerda las clases!—le decía Daisy, mientras Violet la tomaba de una mano y Delia de la otra—¡Inspira, espira!

-Todavía no estoy en ese momento—replicó Misty, tratando de zafarse de aquellas manos que le oprimían las muñecas—Aún puedo caminar por mi cuenta, y respirar bien—aunque cada vez notaba el pecho con menos aire.

Ash abrió el armario y buscó la mochila que tenían preparada para el parto. Afortunadamente, Delia era una mujer precavida y les había obligado a prepararlo todo con más de un mes de antelación. ¡Y ahora lo agradecían!

-¡Chicos, dejadme un poco sola!—pidió Misty, tratando, por una vez, de no perder la paciencia y ser amable. Todos le hicieron caso y la soltaron, aunque no se alejaron mucho. Misty se caminó hasta Ash y le sonrió—Ve a por tu medalla. Tranquilo, todo irá bien.

-¿Cómo voy a irme ahora?—replicó Ash, sin dar crédito—¡No puedo dejarte sola en medio del parto! ¿Qué clase de irresponsable crees que soy?

Misty tomó al muchacho de las manos y continuó sonriendo. Quería aparentar tranquilidad.

-De verdad, estoy bien—aseguró ella—Sabes que los partos pueden durar mucho… Te dará tiempo de ir y venir y probablemente aún no habrá nacido.

Ash la miró con confusión. No sabía qué hacer.

-No sé yo si tardará tanto en nacer—intervino Delia—Nunca se sabe…

-Pero entendedme… No me perdonaría que Ash no pudiera participar en la liga por no llegar a tiempo a conseguir la medalla—insistió Misty—Además, estoy segura que no nacerá sin que esté Ash…

-¡Oye, tengo una idea!—exclamó Brock—¿Por qué no te vas volando con Charizard? ¡Le daré unas pastillas de supersónico para que aumente la velocidad!

-¿De verdad tienes pastillas de esas?—se sorprendió Ash. Eran ilegales.

-Claro que sí, me las dio la profesora Eevee la última vez que fui a visitarla—explicó Brock.

-¿Todavía ves a la profesora Eevve?—le preguntó Ash.

-¡Holaaaa!—interrumpió Misty, con la vena de sien más hinchada de lo normal—¡Estoy a punto de dar a luz, queréis dejar los cotilleos para luego!

Finalmente Ash accedió a marcharse, tras la enorme insistencia de Misty, y las facilidades que le proporcionaron los demás. Le dio a Charizard las pastillas de supersónico y se montó sobre su lomo, dispuesto a sobrevolar el bosque y llegar hasta la otra ciudad.

Sin embargo, no estaba del todo convencido con su decisión… Temía que ocurriera algún imprevisto y no llegar a tiempo al nacimiento. No se perdonaría a sí mismo ser el último en conocer a su hijo.

¡Su hijo! ¡Qué tangible sonaba eso ya! Pronto podría abrazarlo… La personita que vivía en el vientre de Misty iba a convertirse en una realidad… La personita que habían engendrado ambos…

Tan distraído iba pensando, que no se dio cuenta que alguien le arrojó un par de cuerdas y sujetó las patas de Charizard, tirando hacia abajo. El pokémon de fuego trató de zafarse, sin éxito, y terminó cayendo al suelo de bruces, seguido por Ash y Pikachu.

Estos dos últimos se pusieron en pie enseguida, en posición defensiva.

-¿Quién anda ahí?—preguntó el muchacho, maldiciendo su suerte.

-¡Para proteger al mundo de la devastación…!—comenzó a decir Jessie, antes de percatarse que se encontraban frente al mocoso—¿Pero… eres tú?

-Sí, soy yo, Ash—masculló el muchacho, tratando de librarse de las cuerdas.

-Pensamos que sería otro entrenador—dijo James, mirando hacia otro lado.

-O sea… que pretendíais robar como siempre—dedujo Ash.

-No hay que ser muy listo para pensar eso—añadió Jessie, riéndose como una bruja—Pero habíamos acordado darte una tregua hasta que… ¿Oye, y la mocosa embarazada?

-Pues precisamente ahora está de parto—dijo Ash—Y vosotros me estáis interrumpiendo… Tengo que ir hasta ciudad Cobrada, ganar mi medalla y volver…

-¿Qué?—gritaron Jessie, James y Meowth al mismo tiempo.

-Tú chica pariendo y tú a buscar una medalla… ¿en serio eres tan irresponsable?—le increpó Jessie—¡Hombres!

-Oye, yo soy hombre y jamás haría eso—protestó James.

-¡Soy horrible!—exclamó Ash, dramáticamente—¿Cómo se me ha ocurrido irme?

De pronto ya nada tenía sentido. Debía volver al hospital inmediatamente. ¡Al diablo la medalla, al diablo la liga!

Debía… _quería_ estar con Misty.

-¡Tengo que volver!—decidió Ash.

-¡Eres un desastre, mocoso!—le reprendió Jessie, mientras le ayudaba a desenredar las cuerdas de las patas de Charizard—¡Un verdadero desastre!

Ash asintió con la cabeza, reconociendo que era cierto, y se sentó sobre el lomo de Charizard sin pensárselo dos veces.

-¡Vamos, amigo!—exclamó Ash. Miró al Team Rocket mientras se alejaba del lugar y se despidió con la mano—¡Gracias, chicos!

-¡Cómo que gracias!—replicó Jessie—¡Si vamos contigo!

-¿Ah, sí?—preguntó James.

-Claro, ¿nos vamos a perder el primer parto de los mocosos?—dijo Jessie, corriendo a toda velocidad y colgándose de las patas del pokémon de fuego. Sus compañeros la imitaron—¡Vamos allá!

Ash ni siquiera se paró a pensar en lo bizarro de la situación, sino que continuó apremiando a Charizard para que volase a la velocidad del rayo. Lo cierto era que aquellas pastillas que le había proporcionado Brock eran increíbles.

Llegaron al hospital diez minutos después, bajaron de Charizard y se adentraron en el edificio. Unas enfermeras les impidieron el paso, pero Ash les explicó que su mujer estaba de parto. Una vez que dijo el nombre de la chica, les permitieron pasar.

En cuanto ellos doblaron la esquina de la primera planta, vieron cómo se alejaba una camilla, donde una histérica pelirroja gritaba como si estuviera endemoniada.

-¡Ey, Mist, estoy aquí!—exclamó Ash, corriendo hasta ella.

Misty sonrió levemente, entre chillidos, y le sujetó la mano con tal fuerza que casi se la rompe. Delia y es resto del grupo seguían también a la camilla con curiosidad, como si de una atracción de feria se tratase.

-Parece que no faltaba tanto como yo creía—masculló Misty, respirando con dificultad.

-¡Cuánto me alegro de que hayas decidido volver!—exclamó Delia, acariciando la mejilla de su hijo—Justo cuando saliste de casa, la cosa empezó a complicarse…

-¿Pero está todo bien?—preguntó Ash, preocupado.

-Sí, pero como se le ha adelantado el parto y es una chica muy nerviosa tenemos que actuar con rapidez—le explicó la enfermera que llevaba la camilla—La llevamos ya a la sala de partos… ¿Vas a entrar con ella?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!—exclamó Ash, sin pensárselo dos veces.

Misty sonrió de nuevo sin parar de chillar, y aunque le sorprendió la presencia de los Rocket, no tenía fuerzas para preguntar qué diablos hacían allí.

Así que Ash entró en la sala de partos junto a Misty, dejando a todos los demás inquietos y preocupados.

Al cabo de tres horas, muchos gritos, sudores, lágrimas, más gritos y gritos… Misty tenía en sus brazos a una enrojecida niña de abundante cabello castaño oscuro, que parecía sonreír. La pelirroja se sentía vacía, como si le faltase algo, pero por otro lado, llena de amor y de satisfacción. Ya no sentía los dolores, y el cansancio del parto parecía haberse diluido. Miraba a su nena con orgullo, y lloraba tan solo de recordar las veces que la había maldecido cuando supo que la había engendrado. Era cierto que no había sido un bebé deseado, pero no por ello sería poco querido, sino todo lo contrario. Tan solo tenía unos minutos de vida, y Misty ya sentía que la amaba como a nadie había amado nunca.

Ash estaba emocionado por igual, observando a Misty y a la niña con lágrimas en los ojos. Jamás habría imaginado que un ser tan pequeño pudiera llenarle de tanta felicidad. El médico acababa de anunciarles que todo había ido fenomenal, y no hacía ni dos minutos que Misty tenía a la niña en brazos.

Ash no podía articular palabra… No… no podía asumir que ese bebé era suyo… ¡Pero sí que lo era! ¿Cómo era posible que su vida hubiera dado un giro de noventa grados? ¿Y cómo era posible ser tan feliz, pese a lo complicado y negro que lo vio todo en un inicio?

El muchacho se acercó a la cama de Misty y se incorporó, para terminar depositando un beso en su mejilla.

-Buen trabajo, Mist—le felicitó Ash. Ella sonrió de medio lado—Creo que es lo mejor que has hecho nunca.

-Gracias, y eso que fue sin planearlo—se rió Misty, sin poder apartar la vista de su hija.

Ash hizo ademán de inclinarse un poco, y la pelirroja elevó a la niña para que Ash pudiera tomarla en sus brazos. El muchacho la atrajo hacia sí y la sujetó con extremo cuidado… ¡Era tan pequeñita!

La acunó y miró hacia otro lado, para evitar que Misty se percatase de que estaba llorando de nuevo. ¡Cómo odiaba ser siempre tan emotivo!

-Ash, ¿me la quieres robar o qué?—se burló Misty.

El chico sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-La quiero compartir—dijo él con determinación. Se sentó en la silla que había junto a la cama de Misty y no soltó a la niña—Iremos a vivir a Paleta como dijimos…

-¡Sí, tu madre tiene que ayudarnos muuuucho con su nieta!—exclamó Misty al tiempo que ambos se echaban a reír. Luego la chica se quedó algo pensativa y suspiró—Lo malo que tu carrera como entrenador pokémon se va a ver paralizada…

-También tu vida se va a ver paralizada—replicó Ash—Todo esto es un cambio enorme, pero ya está asumido, ¿no?—Misty asintió sin mucho convenciendo. Se sentía más culpable por Ash que por sí misma—Estaremos tranquilamente en pueblo Paleta hasta que la pequeña tenga cuatro o cinco años… y luego retomaremos juntos nuestro viaje.

-¿No te importa, Ash?—le preguntó Misty.

-¿Importarme…?—replicó el muchacho. Miró a la niña que tenía entre sus brazos y sonrió como un bobo—Quiero a esta pequeña cosita mucho más de lo que he querido a nadie… ni siquiera a ninguno de mis pokémon… Y esto lo he hecho contigo…—Misty se ruborizó—¿Cómo iba a importarme estar el resto de mi vida con las tres personas más importantes de mi vida?

Misty quería llorar.

-¿Tres?—se sorprendió ella, pese a la emoción.

-Sí, tú, la niña y mi madre—se rió Ash.

-Entonces cuatro—corrigió Misty. Ash arqueó una ceja en señal de interrogante—¡Pikachu!

Ash se echó a reír y asintió con la cabeza. ¡Cierto! ¿Cómo había podido olvidar al pequeño roedor amarillo que le había acompañado en todas sus aventuras? Eso le hizo recordar que debía dejarle pasar a ver al bebé, al igual que a todos los demás… Pero prefería esperar cinco minutos más… Ahora solo quería disfrutar un rato más de la compañía de su amada Misty, y del calor de ese bebé que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le había dado.

Aunque ya todas las preocupaciones y miedos iniciales carecían de importancia.

La leve sonrisa de su niña era la cura de cualquier mal. Y así continuaría siendo siempre.

* * *

¡_Terminó! Estoy muy feliz de que esta historia haya tenido tan buena acogida, y espero que no os haya decepcionado el final, con toda su locura y su cursería incluida jajaja (así soy yo)._

_Os agradezco mucho a todos los reviews y los comentarios de ánimo! Especiales saludos a todos los que me habéis acompañado durante todo el camino y especialmente a los que me habéis dejado comentarios, no en el capitulo pasado __**(merylune, sire, rafael, red, armando, netokastillo, keri, manoloadri, mei daishi **__y __**rafael**__), sino durante todo el fic, e incluso en mis otros fics._

_De momento, anuncio un paréntesis en mi aportación al fandom. Tengo todavía ideas para desarrollar otros fics, pero me voy a dar un descanso. He estado los dos últimos meses un poco estresada presentándome a concursos y ahora tengo algunos proyectos literarios relacionados con la publicación de algunos de mis escritos, por lo que no me quedará tanto tiempo para los fics. Además, quiero terminar la novela que estoy escribiendo ahora, que aunque no es ni será un best-seller necesita tiempo y dedicación. ¡Y además regreso al trabajo, se acabaron mis vacaciones!_

_Después de todo este rollo, me despido, y espero encontraros a mi vuelta ;)_

_**Naliaseleniti **_


End file.
